Fate's Peerage
by A Dyslexic Writer
Summary: In order to get them away from Alaya's eyes, Zelretch has Rin, Shirou and Saber reborn into a world where the age of Gods never ended and Alaya never came into existence. Not that this world seem any more stable than the one before it.
1. Pre-prologue

Rin smiled to herself as she lay in bed, her head resting over Shirou's heart as she listened to its steady beating. On the man's other side was Saber, her sleeping face making her look like a cute little kitten rather than the proud lion she usually was. Though Shirou Emiya's face was just as stupid asleep as it was awake, his feature's relaxed and his mouth hanging open slightly.

The two of them returned to their small apartment in England after a rough job in South America and the three of them had celebrated the return with a hard night of 'exchanging prana' until the two returning heroes were conked out. Rin was the last one still awake, enjoying the after glow and running her hand on Shirou's chest.

However, the mood was ruined for her somewhat when she found a new scar on Shirou's body. "You idiot..." She whispered as she traced over the rough line that was only a few centimeters below her bottom rib. "I told you to be careful."

"Sorry..." Shirou mumbled in his sleep, seeming to sense her disapproval. Rin closed her eyes and forced herself to retract her arm away from the new scar, only for to feel more than a dozen older ones just like it. Even with Avalon and Saber with him, he still ended up with scars. The injures he had suffered over the last few years, ever since he had followed in his father's footsteps and become a mercenary.

It ate Rin up inside, knowing that Shirou and Saber, the people she loved the most in the world and felt like she couldn't live without, put themselves into such situations and that she could provide little but support to help them. Powerful of a Magus as she was, she was not as well suited to combat as the two of them were, and on the battlefield she would have gotten in the way.

Saber might have been a servant during the Holy Grail War, but she no longer had the Grail supplying her with prana, nor the copy of her Noble Phantasm, Excalibur that the Grail had provide for her. However, she was still far stronger, faster and more skilled than anyone else that Rin had ever met, and even if the Caliburn at her side was only a copy, it was made with the exact same production method that Merlin used to create the original and was nearly its equal.

Shirou Emiya possessed a reality marble. Something that most believed was impossible for a human to obtain. A form of magecraft that was associated with divine spirits and the old gods from before the end of the Age of the Gods. The power to create a movable bounded field within ones own body, with rules defined by their own perception for the world, and the ability to manifest that bounded field over the world around them. He was a fool who could go toe to toe with some full powered Servants and still walk away. He would walk away limping with half the bones in his body broken, a concussion and having been bled dry of Od, life force and most likely even his actual blood, but it was still far better than any mortal man had any right to do.

The two of them were easily in the strongest fighters currently in existence. Powerful as Rin was, she would be relegated to a supporting role the moment the Phantasmic Beast or Dead Apostle of the hour appeared. That was how it was supposed to be, a Master has no place in a battle of Servants.

It hurt her, every time she saw them go and had to wonder to herself if they would ever come back. If this would be the battle that put too much strain on Saber's body and drained away the prana, causing her to vanish for their lives. Or if Shirou would take a blow that even he couldn't bound back from. Or worse, if the enemy was such a threat to humanity... that Shirou would accept a deal from Alaya, and become her Counter Guardian. The bleak fate of Archer was still fresh in Rin's mind, even if it had been years since she had first seen it in the Dream Cycle.

However, recently another thought had started to seep its way into her mind, one that she couldn't shake. One that cut her down to her core.

'Is it my fault?'

After the Holy Grail War, Rin had moved the group to the Clock Tower in England in order to pursue her own ambitions. It didn't accrue to her until later that this was the first real step down the dark road that Archer had walked. She was the one who had brought Shirou Emiya out of being some hermit who lived in the mystic backwaters of Japan and into the real world of the Magi.

It was only because of this that they were in contact with the enforcers. That the three of them would often get wrapped up in efforts to hunt dangerous individuals for the sake of humanity.

It was her fault. It was because of her that her stupidly heroic 'Ally of Justice' and her adorably valiant 'King of Knights' were constantly putting themselves into harms way. That they would one day not just lose their lives, but also damn their own souls.

Rin sighed to herself. She wouldn't be sleeping well this night, not with the miserable thoughts in her head. So she got up from bed and slipped into a bathrobe before slipping out into the kitchen to get some sleeping pills and a glass of warm milk.

Pouring the milk into a coffee cup and stuck it into the microwave before starting to rummage through the medicine draw for the sleeping pills. "Having a hard time sleeping?" Rin froze, hearing the polite voice behind her. Taking a deep breath, she turned around, holding her bathrobe closed as she prayed to a god she didn't believe in that she had just been hearing things because of the stress and that 'that' person wasn't there.

No such luck.

Sitting at the kitchen table with an open beer can was Zelretch, the Wizard Marshall, and since her teacher was there, trouble was not far behind. The old man may have looked like a relatively innocent gentleman dressed in what one would expect to see at a formal dinner, but the appearance of the vampiric asshole was rarely good for anyone.

To be far, it wasn't as though Zelretch was evil. However, the several thousands of years of being an unstoppable Magician, along with several millions of hours of various forms of fiction novels, anime, movies and porn, had given him a rather distorted view of what was acceptable behavior. He thought that people should be thanking him for using the power of the "Operation of Parallel Worlds" to send them to wondrous places.

It was hard to decide whether her meeting with the man had been the best or worst thing that had ever happened to Rin. On one hand he provided her with knowledge that you couldn't find anywhere else, but on the other hand the way he treated his favorite people was worse than how he treated his worst enemies. At least his enemies would be free of him through dead.

At the end of the Holy Grail War, after she had first came to the Clock Tower, Rin had used Shirou's Unlimited Blade Works in order to copy the Wizard Marshall's famed Jeweled Sword, a ritualistic dagger made entirely out of an artifical crystal structure that could not accrue in nature. The info she had gained from that copy of the blade had jumped her own research forward by entire decades. However, when she actually used the knowledge she had gained in a battle to assist Shirou and Saber, it gained her the eye of the old man. Though surprisingly enough, rather than killing her for trying to steal from him, he took her own as an apprentice.

Sometime she wondered if it would have been better to just be dead.

"What are you doing here?" Rin asked bluntly.

"I just wanted to have a little talk with my little pupil." Zelretch said pleasantly.

"And you didn't wait until tomorrow, why?"

"There is something morbidly satisfying about listening to people fucking." Zelretch said with a smile, watching as Rin's eyebrow twitched in frustration. "Now how about you tell me what has been bugging you. You've been distracted of late. If you don't speed yourself up, you might never be able to make use of the Kaleidoscope." Rin didn't say anything, she just glared at the man. "Fine then. Even if you don't confide in my in this dimension, there still exists one in which you did."

"Something makes me doubt that there is any dimension in which I felt like confiding in You would be a good idea." Rin said with a huff of disgust as the microwave binged and she got her warm milk.

"Archer's future." Zelretch said simply, his face going flat. Rin's body stiffened slightly as she brought the cup to her lips, but she tried to play it off as if nothing happened.

"You think I'm concerned with that? Shirou isn't Archer. Archer's was from a different timeline. You should know better than anyone that there is no such thing as being predetermined. Infinite worlds, infinite possibilities." Rin said, trying to convince herself of it more than anyone else.

"Infinite isn't the same thing as unlimited. You might be able to pull marbles from the bag an infinite number of times, but that doesn't help you if someone is feeding you only black marbles." Zelretch said, his red eyes focused on Rin. "Alaya never cared about playing fair. So long as it can have its perfect Counter Guardian, it doesn't mind arranging events so that things play out its way."

"Alaya's been controlling everything. Archer and Saber's summonings, me saving Shirou's life, how things played out throughout the war, me deciding to go to the Clock Tower and taking them with me, how much of it was free will or chance and how much of it did Alaya make me do?" Rin asked the old man, not carrying to deny it any longer. "Is Shirou really going to become Archer, no matter what I try?"

"How much of Shirou's compalsions is because of his own free will and how much of it is the Counter Force trying to press him towards his hill of swords? You are fighting against Alaya. Did you expect it would be easy?" Zelretch said taking a drink from his beer. "However, there is a way to make sure that Alaya doesn't reach him."

Rin's eyes widened. How was it possible to escape Alaya? Even if you left the dimension you couldn't escape it. Alaya and Gaia existed in every world that Rin as far was Rin knew, and they were connected so the Alaya in the other worlds knew about everything that their Alaya knew about. How did someone escape something that was everywhere?

She stared at the old man, watching for him to say something more, though he seemed to be waiting for her to ask. Finally, when she couldn't take it anymore and simply came out and asked it. "How?"

Zelretch smiled at her. "Tell me student, what is Alaya?"

"Alaya is humanities will to survive." Rin said, a little annoyed that the old man wasn't choosing to be forthcoming with his information.

"Rin, give me more than that pitiful answer." Zelretch said with a scowl. "What is Alaya? Why does it exist?"

Rin frowned, considering the question. "Alaya pattern within the Mana that exists within this space, a part of Gaia. The pattern was created because life force and Prana are connected and effect one and other. Gaia was born from this connection. Alaya exists as both part of and separate from Gaia because mankind is the dominate force on Earth, with the greatest potential for fueling the Mana that makes up Gaia, however mankind is a force of change, which goes against Gaia."

"Correct. Mostly anyways." Zelretch said with a little bit of approval. "Now for the final question. When did Alaya come into existence? When did Alaya divide itself from the rest of Gaia?"

"When?" Rin repeated, not really understanding the question. Gaia had existed since life began. But when did Alaya come into existence. "Well, I suppose it would be when mankind became the dominate mystical force on Earth." She said with a frown. "So, after the Age of the Gods came to a close."

"Exactly." Zelretch said smiling more than Rin was comfortable with. She dropped her cup to the floor and it shattered as she saw the old man pulling the Jeweled Sword out of thin air. Its power fluided the room as a magic square appeared around them. "So tell me, if there was a world where the Age of Gods never ended, would Alaya be there!?"

The door to the bedroom was thrown open and Shirou and Saber rushed into the room, swords ready to confront the massive burst of mystic energy,both of them still naked. "Zelretch!" Shirou shouted, looking in surprise at the old man.

"Lets find out!" Zelretch shouted before finishing his spell, throwing the three's souls out of the world. "Never say I didn't do anything for my students." Zelretch said, happy to have done his good deed for the day. "Hope they don't mind having to grow up all over again."

* * *

 **Another reincarnation story, this one involving Shirou, Rin and Saber.**

 **Rin will be the niece of Ajuka Beelzebub, making her part of the Astaroth house.**

 **Shirou will be the son of Azazel, a half blooded Fallen Angel.**

 **Saber will be human and taken in by the church to be trained as a Exorcist.**

 **Though both Saber and Shirou will join Rin's Peerage.**


	2. Prologue Rin

Ajuka Beelzebub sat at his work bench, fiddling with yet another one of his inventions, trying to unwind after coming back from a meeting. Most of the people from the old devil faction had been getting on his and Serafall cases again for not taking their roles as Satans seriously, saying that they needed to keep up their political stations more and stop doing things that disturbed other devils.

The simple problem was that Serafall and Ajuka were both rather odd by devil standards. Serafall was obsessed with being a hero of love and justice, while Ajuka himself preferred to create things rather than destroy. Things that most of the older devil families saw as distasteful, even if they did gladly reap the benefits of the two's work.

Ajuka didn't care what anyone said, even Sirzechs couldn't make him give up his lab. He would never stop his exploration of what was possible.

However, he was so wrapped up in his current project, he didn't realize he wasn't alone until a pair of hands slide over his eyes. "Guess who?" The voice of a young child whispered in his ear.

"Yuri, how did you get into my lab." Ajuka said flatly, turning his head to see his niece flouting behind him, her little devil wings spread wide. It was a damn good questions, considering he housed his lab in an entirely separate dimensional space that he himself had created. No one should have been able to enter without his say so.

Little Yuri smirked at him before holding out one hand towards him. "What will you give me?" She asked the man. Ajuka stared at her, trying to keep his face straight, something made difficult by how much his niece looked like a mini Serafall, with her long black hair pulled up into two ponytails. The hair style wasn't entirely the same since a good deal of her hair still went down her back in a normal fashion, but Ajuka often worried that Yuri was modeling herself after the 'magical girl', no matter how much she insisted she wasn't. "Come on Uncle, you know how it is, if you want information from someone of the Astaroth clan, you need to give them something first."

A small smile crept up onto the man's face. "You little devil." He said pulling out a box from his table side. "Happy birthday." He said holding out the box to her. He was going to have given it too her later, since it was her tenth birthday, but he saw how much she was looking forward to it. Which was why when his little princess reached out to take it he pulled his hands back. "Hold on, first, tell me how you got in?"

Yuri scowled at her Uncle. "You're holding my birthday present hostage! You meanie!" The ten year old girl shouted at Ajuka who only smirked in response. Yuri looked from her uncle to the box and back again before grumbling and taking something out of her pocket, throwing it to the Satan who caught it in midair.

It was a ring, runes covered the inside of it and four carefully shaped quarts stones sat on its surface. Ajuka's magic analyzed the ring, identifying the materials that made it and deciphering its purpose. "Impressive. You created a dimensional bubble of your own and then dissolved the wall where the two boundaries met." He said, handing the girl her present as he continued to study the ring she had made.

It was a remarkable thing that the girl had made. Not beyond what some of the older devils could do, but unbelievable for a child who only just turned ten years old. Yes members of the Astaroth clan had magic which allowed them to gather knowledge at an accelerated rate, so that they often could achieve a college degree by the time most people would be moving on to middle school, but Yuri was a genius even by those unreal standards. How long would it be before her knowledge and skills matched Ajuka's own?

Just like Sirzechs, Ajuka was recognized as a Super Devil because he could meet a small army of Ultimate Class Devils by himself and completely destroy them. Though unlike his friend and rival his abilities had more to do with his understanding of magic rather than pure brut force. There was little doubt in the mans mind that someday his niece would surpass even him. The thought was as happy as it was terrifying.

"Oh! Thank you, thank you, thank you! I'll make sure to make good use out of them!" Yuri shouted, jumping up and wrapping her arms around her uncle's neck, distracting him from his study of her work.

"Yes, I'm sure you will." Ajuka said as he patted the girl's head. Her present was lying open on the table and the green haired Satan could see the eerie glow of demonic energy coming from the box that contained his nieces new evil pieces. Though rather than glowing the dark crimson of most, these evil pieces gave off a deep indigo color. That was because each and every one of them was a mutated piece.

Mutated pieces were something off a rarity among the evil pieces, most of them just spontaneously becoming mutated some time after they had already been implanted in their first host. Afterwards, the pieces would be roughly five times as powerful as before. No one really understood how it worked... except for Ajuka, the one who had made the evil piece system in the first place.

Sirzechs was going to yell at him later about how a Satan was not supposed to play favorites, but Ajuka didn't care. He wasn't going to be like the crimson haired man who gave his own wife a job as a maid just to dissuade the notion that she was getting special treatment for being married to him. Ajuka was going to make sure his niece got every advantage he could give her. Besides, once they were actually used, it would be hard for anyone to tell that they were even mutated.

"I've got to go now, uncle. My party is this weekend, you better be there." The little girl said a bit forcefully.

"I'll make sure to be." Ajuka said with a slight smile.

"I'll hold you to that." She said, giving him one last hug before grabbing her present and starting to run off. It was only then that Ajuka released that she had swiped the ring back while he was distracted.

"That little devil." He said with a laugh before turning back to his inventions.

Leaving the Satan's dimensional space, the reincarnated Rin held up the shiny blue queen's piece in front of her, hardly able to contain her excitement. "It's time to get the old band back together."

* * *

 **I'm having a short prologue/backstory for each of the three before the story starts for real. The previous chapter is the pre-prologue.**

 **Next will be Saber's and then finally Shirou's.**


	3. Prologue Saber

Dulio Gesualdo watched from the courthouse gate while the young exorcists in training sparred together underneath the heavy Summer sun. Or perhaps it was more accurate to say that one of the students was giving the others a sound thrashing. There was something amusing in seeing a small girl with a bit longer than shoulder length golden blonde hair who only turned ten years that day, beating the fear of something other than god into the young men and women of the church. The small fighter was going up against not only nine other students who were each at least sixteen years old, but also three instructors, and completely decimating them.

Her swordsmanship was perfect, not a single wasted movement but still incredibly strong as the power of the girl's own mystic energy raged through her, making her stronger than the full grown men. Even with the blessed clothing that they trained in and with the girl using nothing more than a blunted sword, each and every one of her opponents was on the ground gasping out their yields while sporting several bruises before she ever broke a sweat.

Dulio started clapping slowly in order to get the girl's attention. "Geez sis, couldn't you have gone a little easy on them?" He said his eyes moving around to the downed individuals with pity.

"The more one bleeds in practice, the less they die on the battlefield. Besides, if I went easy on them, they would believe they were stronger than they actually are." She said in that odd manner she had, though a smile lit up her face. "I'm glad to see your back safe, Dulio. How was your trip?"

Dulio shrugged his shoulders. "Same as usual. Now how about you get yourself cleaned up. I brought back something special for my little sister's birthday dinner."

* * *

Most people in the Vatican had a hard time believing that Lily and Dulio Gesualdo were not actually related by blood. They both had light blonde hair, pale skin, and blue green eyes. They both possessed a powerful aura, one strong enough to let them punch straight through concrete with their bare hands, and a greater affinity for the holy energy than even some Angels. Not to mention... the way they ate...

Many of the priests and priestess tried their best to look away as the two adopted siblings consumed enough food to satisfy a party of thirty full grown adults. The near mechanical way that the two ate was one of the most horrifying things that could be seen within the church's walls.

Just like Dulio, Lily was orphaned by civil strife at a young age and placed in a foster programs until she attracted the eye of the Catholic Church with her unusually strong affinity for the light. Soon after she was tested to see if she would be capable of wielding a holy blade and not only passed, but was recognized by several True Holy Swords, including Arondight and Secace, two holy swords once used by Sir Lancelot, and all of the pieces of Excalibur that the church still possessed.

After that, she was taken in by the Vatican who worked to make her an exorcist. One who would hopefully one day fill the gap left when Vasco Strada, the former wielder of Durandal retired. She was only four years old when she was placed in Dulio's care, making her his honorary little sister and having her take up his name. Some believing that the responsibility would make the young man accept his own role and get him to accept his role in life. Sadly the plan seemed to have backfired, since regardless her natural talents, Lily was perhaps even less interested in becoming an Exorcist of the church than even Dulio had been.

The Cardinals watched as the girl grew up, proving herself to have the potential to be an incredibly powerful soldier, only to have her have no interest in serving the church. She talked back to the fathers who tried to lecture her, and if anyone had problems with it, then her old brother got involved. The strongest Exorcist didn't tolerate people being too pushy towards his little sister.

"Man! That hit the spot!" Dulio shouted, leaving back in his seat and giving a belch that reverberated like a thunder clap in the cafeteria. "I should take up assignments in India more often. I'm definitely going to try to get some of those recipes next time."

"Yes, it was really good." Lily said, dabbing at her face with a napkin, her head held high. The little girl's attempt at a lady like manner weakened somewhat by the stake of twelve empty plates on either side of her.

"Well, you were probably hungry after that afternoon work out of yours. Must be hard for the other rookies, trying to keep up with you." Dulio said cheerfully, but then his gaze softened somewhat, becoming almost apologetic. "The Cardinals are impressed. They want to start introducing you to field work."

Lily frowned, though she didn't look away, she did her best to maintain her posture and hold herself with dignity. "I will not." She said with definite. "Grateful as I am for everything that the Church has done for me, I do not agree with their policies. This isolationism and us against the world tactics isn't the way forward. Even in times of war, one must be open to negotiations and compromise. Else all that will ever be accomplished is death and lose."

Most people would be skeptical about such a small child with such firm beliefs and views of politics, but Lily had always been different then other children. She was after all touched by God. Something the Church was both glad of and annoyed with. Glad because it meant she wouldn't wield her power irresponsibly, annoyed because she wouldn't do what they said.

"Yeah, I know. I hate it too. But the Pope keeps asking me to talk to you about it." Dulio sighed sinking down in his seat.

Lily's proud look faltered and her eyes fall down to the table. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to be a burden on you." She said softly.

"Don't be stupid. You're my little sister. You're allow to do anything you want. Besides, no kid should be forced to be a soldier." Dulio said, reaching out and patting Lily on the head. "You just keep being you. So long as you are happy, that is all that matters."

Lily's mouth twitched into a smile and she reached up, grabbing onto Dulio's sleeve. "Thank you. You don't know how much it has meant to me that you let me be free of responsibilities. Free to be a child. I will always remember it."

Dulio was quiet for a few moments, staring down at his little sister. "You've made up your mind then, haven't you? You are really going to leave." He said, glancing to the green stone she wore around her neck. "Have you and your friend decided on a day?"

Dulio wasn't exactly sure who Lily's friend was, or when she had gotten that necklace. It was something so innocent looking that even in the middle of the Catholic Church's Headquarters it managed to get overlooked.

Why shouldn't it be overlooked? It had the appearance of just some nicknack. A slightly pretty rock on the end of a cord, like one might fine in a souvenir shop anywhere in the world. A nice gift that matched the girl's eyes. Not to mention the impossibility of such a thing being there of all places.

However, Dulio could tell on sight what it was. A deep green quartz crystals. It was a type of quarts that was next to impossible to find in nature do to the radiation needed to make it develop that particular color, though simple enough to make through alchemy, and severed in communication magic. It was an old practice, used by any number of magic organizations before the invention of the cell phone. Even the church used it for a good deal of time. Lily never even bothered to hide it, parading around with it in clear sight, her little connection to the outside world. If anyone noticed it, they probably assumed that Dulio himself gave it to her. The big brother had kept quiet about it, happy that his sister had something outside of the Vatican's walls, fully aware of how hard they were trying to brainwash her.

Lily's free hand wrapped itself around the green stone. "I'm going to be leaving tonight. All the arrangements have already been made." She said. It had been a long time since Dulio had seen his sister looking as small as she did at that moment.

Dulio couldn't help but have mixed feeling about the whole thing. He didn't want to see his little sister go, but he knew all too well the kind of life that awaited her if she stayed. He would not be able to protect her forever and the Vatican... it was a nasty place, filled with less than pleasant people who wouldn't think twice about taking advantage of young children.

That was the entire reason that Dulio never left the church, so that he could use his power to defend the children. Whether that be from Devils and Fallen, or even from Angels and his fellow Priests. How many times had he intercepted individuals who wanted to run 'tests' on Lily.

"Hey, come on now, no pouty face. Today's your birthday, so cheer up birthday girl." Dulio said, forcing himself to sound up beat. "No matter what happens you are my little sister. So long as you're happy, that is all that matters." Then he pulled out a small white box from his pocket and held it out to her. "Speaking of birthdays, here's your present. I know its not much, you are honestly kind of hard to buy for."

Lily opened the box to find a long blue and silver hair ribbon, looking at it before looking up to Dulio. "Big brother... I'm..."

"Keep it with you. Something to remind you that I will always be looking out for you." Dulio said, giving her a smile and a patted on the head. However his smile faded a bit when he looked across the cafeteria and spotted someone staring at them.

Valper Galilei.

The fat Priest was standing out in the hallway, peeking his head around the door and staring at Lily with unblinking eyes. The creepy bastard had been obsessed with her ever since he had found out that she could wield the Excaliburs. And considering the rumors going around about the man, that really pissed Dulio off.

"If you are going to be sneaking out, I guess you might need a bit of a diversion." Dulio said, a bit of anger in his voice as he started to stand up.

Everyone in the entire Vadican felt it, the storm that was coming. Powerful winds swept through the halls and into the cafeteria growing in strength until people where holding onto the tables for dear life as their dishes were swept up into the air. Angry bolts of electricity crackled through the air, blasting holes into the walls and filling the air with the smell of things burning.

"Valper!" Dulio's voice boomed in the open space, his raw power their for all to see. "What did I tell you I was going to do to you the next time I saw you here!?"

The normally jolly looking priest turned pale as a ghost as he saw the most powerful Exorcist coming straight towards him wielding a power which could be used to kill gods. He turned to run, and Dulio pursued. Chaos reigned inside of the halls of the Vatican, and in the chaos, no one noticed as little Lily slipped away, jumping over the outer walls, here hair tied back in a ponytail with the ribbon her brother had given her as his final gift.

* * *

Saber lighted down on a roof top where another girl in a very familiar red turtle neck and black skirt stood waiting. "Took you long enough. I was starting to worry you hadn't managed to get out." Rin said crossing her arms and giving Saber one of her sly smiles and a raised eyebrow.

"My apologies. I hope you haven't been waiting long." Saber said walking up to Rin who immediately jumped at her, throwing her arms around the blonde's neck.

"Its good to see you again." Rin laughed before giving Saber a kiss on the cheek.

"R...Rin!" Saber squeaked, not having expected the attack.

Rin laughed at her friend's embarrassment. "Come on Saber, no need to be coy, after all, tonight will be the first night all three of us will be able together again."

"Rin! We can't do that! We're ten!" Saber pointed out, seeming shocked that Rin had even suggested such a thing.

"Huh? If you don't want to, then you don't have to join in." Rin said, taking pleasure as Saber stammered incoherently and turned bright red. Rin laughed and gave Saber another squeeze. "I've missed you."

Fighting down her embarrassment, Saber hugged her back. "I missed you too."

After a moment more, Rin broke away. "We still need to actually retrieve our suicidal idiot, but first." She pulled out the dark blue queen's piece. "You sure you're ready for this?"

Saber looked at the evil piece before nodding. "From what I understand, there shouldn't be any problems. I am ready to return to your side, 'Master'."

"Good. Hold still and don't worry, this isn't any different than when I used that jewel on Shirou after Lancer impaled him." Rin said. She moved the queen's piece up to Saber's chest and slowly pushed it in, the crystal evil piece moving into the girl's body as if disappearing through a surface of water. The glow of the evil piece remained for a few more seconds before fading away. Saber and Rin waited for a little while longer before either said anything. "You have got to be kidding me."

"Is... something wrong?" Saber asked. "I don't feel any different."

"No no, nothing's wrong." Rin said, her mouth twitching slightly. It was an expression that Saber knew well. It was the expression that Rin always made when either her or Shirou did something that exceeded the realms of rationality; the 'my god, I am surrounded by monsters' face.

Rin had realized that reincarnating Saber as a Devil was going to be an expensive tasked, but it seemed that even a mutated queen's piece wasn't up to the task.

Seriously? That single piece was worth as much as forty five regular Pawns. A normal full set was only worth thirty nine. Even if she was King Arthur reborn and still had much of the power allowed by the Saber Class, Rin had thought that the Queen's piece would be enough. Sirzechs Lucifer had managed to convert a clone of the Fire Giant Surtr, a near god level entity, with a mutated Rook piece, and her mutated Queen's piece should be worth almost twice as much.

Then again, that was Sirzechs.

"I made a miscalculation." Rin mumbled as she realized her mistake.

While the strength of the evil pieces required to reincarnate someone as a Devil was relative to how much potential they had, the actual strength of the pieces was relative to the 'current' strength of the King. Sirzechs was a Super Class Devil while Rin was only a High Class one. One of his pawns was probably equal in strength to four of Rin's. In a few more years that gape will probably get smaller and the single Queen's piece would work, but Rin kind didn't have time to waste anymore.

"Guess I'll just have to throw more at it until it works." Rin said, pulling out a Rook's piece and adding it until the pill, the glow returned and started to grow, but it wasn't until she added a Knight's piece on top of it that the power finally spread throughout Saber's entire body and the transformation truly begin. A minute later, Saber had two pairs of golden bat like wings sticking out of her back.

"Eighty five Pawns worth of pieces. That is more than two whole normal sets. It's a good things I managed to get these mutated pieces from my uncle." Rin said with a sigh. Well, not like it really mattered, she was only planning are recruiting Saber and Shirou anyways. Though it would have been nice to still have some left over for just in case. "Shirou, you better not be this expensive."

* * *

 **Saber used up roughly 43.5% of Rin's total evil pieces in value. Though she still has plenty to recruit everyone I intend to have her recruit.**

 **For the purposes of the Rating Games, Saber will be recognized as the Queen Piece, since it is the most valuable piece she has. The rule with regards to mixing pieces is that the piece with the greatest value is the only one that they gain power from and all the others are just consumed. For example even if you use two knights, it is only as strong as a single knight piece. Or if you use the king's piece it overwrites everything, because it is the strongest.**

 **At the very least I plan on having them adopt one of the artificially created exorcists from the Sigurd Institution. Though that would only require a single pawn.**


	4. Prologue Shirou

"Come on baby, just a little more." Azazel said as he channeled large quantities of filtered arcane energy into a magic circle until a small blade and red curved dagger with several red jewels embedded in its hilt started to form over the circle. Though the dagger's physical form was only a guise for its true nature. Sever dozen more magic circles started to appear surrounding the dagger, each one a different type of defensive magic generated by a miracle contained within.

"Jackpot!" The Blade Governor of the Grigori laughed, moving his free hand back over his tired eyes and his greasy hair, the black hair with golden bangs ticking together from the cumulated sweat from his four days all nighters he had spent on the project, only coming out of his workshop to eat or take his son to and from school.

Damn, the smell was overwhelming. The smell of success that is. He had finally achieved something that no one else had since the end of the Great War, he had created a new Sacred Gear.

It might not have been at the same level as the ones his father had made, but it was more of a proof of concept anyways. With the right tools and power sources, Azazel would be able to create his own fake 'System of Heaven' and produce artifical miracles that could equal those that the Biblical God had made all those years ago. Then he could... um... do... something...

Damn, he was tired. He couldn't remember what he was doing this for. It had something to do with lolis... and some kind of illuminati people.

Oh right... terrorism. He was going to be equipping a bunch of kids to fight terrorism in the name of peace and justice and stuff. Maybe giving them a giant robot, with rocket powered fists. He could call it the Azmegazord. Yeah, that would be kickass... What was he doing again?

His eyes drifted back to the knife in his hand and the smile returned to his face. "Well, suppose I should name you." He said running his hand through the stubble on his chin that have never managed to grow beyond a cool looking stubble, even though he didn't shave it. Ah, the magic of... well magic. "Hm... New Relic." Azazel finally said after giving it some thought.

New Relic, the first ever truly original artifical Sacred Gear. The very first of its kind. He wanted to just stand their, basking in what he had finally accomplished. Unfortunately, he wasn't given the chance as a familiar beeping started.

The fire alarm going off in his house wasn't exactly uncommon, it was nearly a weekly occurrence. However, common as it was, you couldn't just ignore it... well, you could, but that wasn't a good path for anyone. Hard to get laid when you're how was burned down. It's a bit of a mood killer.

The newly created dagger dissolved, merging itself into Azazel's magic circuits, the same way any Sacred Gear would have fused with its master, as the Fallen Angel moved out of his workshop, following the smell of smoke to the kitchen.

"Divide! Divide! I said divide, dammit!" Vali Lucifer shouted as the little more than twelve year old half Devil batted at flames that spew out from the oven with a drenched wash cloth. Azazel quickly waved one hand, using one of his own fire surprise spells that could have put out dragon fire to squelch the flames in an instant. "Gah! Piece of shit!" Vali snarled, glaring at the stove.

The little half Devil looked disturbingly like a miniature version his admittedly evil grandfather, with his wild dark grey hair and hazel eyes. He was a bit ill tempered, but Azazel would still claim he was a good kid who just had been through some hard times. That's why he took the boy in after he ran away from his unfortunate family situation, and started raising him in secret, alongside his own son, Bran.

'Man, Bran is going to be pissed about this.' Azazel thought as he looked over the fire damage. At the age of five, Bran had declared the kitchen to be his domain, and was 'very' protective of it. Other people making a mess in 'his' kitchen was one of the few things that could actually ruffle the boy's feathers. He insisted on cooking every meal, as well as choosing all the ingredients they got from the store. Azazel had never known anyone to be so picky about what kind of buns they got. He himself didn't really care. All buns were good enough for him, so long as he could get his hands around them.

Though he would have to admit, the boy's cooking could probably have gotten the overly innocent Gabriel to sin. Saints would stand no chance.

Vali pulled a charred metal pan used for baking cakes out of the oven. "Dammit." The boy growled before throwing the thing and its blackened contains to the side.

"Vali, what are you doing?" Azazel asked, leaning up against the table as he looked around the usually clean kitchen.

"What does it look like I am doing? I'm trying to bake a fucking cake." Vali snapped.

"'I told you that you shouldn't double to temperature to try to make it go faster.'" Albion, the Vanishing Dragon, who's soul was trapped within Vali's Sacred Gear, the Divine Dividing, said, his voice rather smug about it.

"Eat a dick you old lizard!" Vali shouted at his own chest as the dragon laughed at him.

"Why are you trying to bake a cake? Trying to impress a girl or something?" Azazel said as the Devil boy fought with is own inner-demon of sorts.

"Wha..? Don't be stupid. I was making it for Bran! It's his birthday after all." Vali said, glaring at his guardian. Azazel froze, his eyes widening before flying to the calendar on the fridge. Not that it helped him, being over two months behind. He tried to remember just what day it was, and his face slowly sank. "Don't tell me you forgot."

Azazel fell down to his hands and knees. "I can't believe it. I forgot my own son's birthday. I'm the worst father ever." He said in self defacement. He had been so busy working on the new Sacred Gear and generally avoiding any real work that he had completely forgotten what day it was. "Bran's going to hate me."

"You think you stand a chance of getting the title of worst father ever? Trust me, it is a more competitive field than you think. You'd have to work pretty hard at it to outdo my old bastard." Vali scoffed, trying to cheer up his foster father in his own unique way. "Besides, do think that 'Saint Bran' is even capable of hating someone? The squirt is far too nice for his own good."

"But I didn't get him anything." Azazel said miserably.

"You say that like he is going to care." Vali said, rolling his eyes. "Anyways, its about time for his school to let out, or do you want to be late picking him up on his birthday too?"

Admitting the point, Azazel opened up a portal into the human realm and went to pick up his son.

* * *

Bran Fendigaidd, was the half Fallen Angel son of Azazel of the Grigori and a beautiful Celtic Nun who passed away shortly after the birth of her son due to illness, but still loved him dearly.

Or at least, that is what Azazel told him. Really the mother was just a hot redheaded table dancer in Las Vegas that Azazel scored with one day while visiting a client, and her being missing from his life had less to do with an unfortunate illness and more to do with her freaking out about being a mother of a mythical being's child, mouthing off to a Fallen Angel about how their Lord was an irresponsibility bastard and being subsequently pounded into the ground for the insult to their Lord.

Azazel loved his subordinate dearly, he really did. He only wished they would stop killing people in his name. Damn, was this how his father felt about the crusades?

Still, the Fallen Angel did take responsibility for raising his son. Just like he had with dozens of others he had accidently spawn over the last few thousand years. Though almost uniquely among his children, Bran didn't hate his father. Something that was very uncommon among the children of Fallen Angels.

It was easy to understand why the child of a Fallen Angel would be bitter, for the son of a Fallen Angel is themselves a Fallen Angel, kicked out of Heaven and barred from ever entering before they had even had a chance to take their first breathe, let alone commit a sin. When you are born a Fallen Angel, what is the point of trying to be good? You are already damned.

Not only that, Fallen Angels didn't make for the best of parents either, many of them suffering from the sins of sloth, wrath or envy. Thirteen years old was a common age for a Fallen Angel child to be booted out of the house by their lazy, brutal, or even jealous parents. Not that the parenting before they were kicked out was anything stellar. After which the Grigori had to find a way to help all of the wayward kids make their way in the uncaring world. One of the reasons the kids grew up to be so loyal to the Grigori.

Azazel had copied human society in setting up schools for Fallen Angel children to go to. Though the purpose of these schools was less to educate them, and more to try to do damage control and instill some sense of morality in the kids to make up for the failings of the parents.

However, Azazel didn't send either Bran or Vali to one of these schools. He didn't send Vali to school at all, considering how much of a political nightmare it would be if word got out about be boy living with him. No, Vali was schooled by Azazel, the Internet and television, while Bran was sent to an elementary school in the human world.

Azazel had experimented with sending Bran to school in the Underworld with the rest of the Fallen Angel children, but it really didn't work out. His son just didn't fit in with the kids, and Fallen Angel bullying was rather nasty. The son of Azazel had too many things going against him.

For starters, he was a half breed, and Fallen Angels for some reason saw themselves as being above humans, with half humans being treated like animals by their full blooded peers. On top of that was the fact that the boy was simply too honest and kind, and was constantly taken advantage of. And waste of all, there was all the attention he got because of his wings.

Even though Bran had been born to a Fallen Angel, he had four beautiful silver feathered wings, resembling the wings of a Pure Angel rather than a Fallen one. Children and adult Fallen Angels alike were green with envy of those wings, and an envious Fallen Angel is more often than not a wrathful one. The poor boy was born with a target on his back, with only the fact that he was Azazel's son stopping more serious harm from being done to him.

So Azazel pulled his son out and sent him to a human school, hoping it would be easier on him to fit in and make friends. Which was for the best anyways, since one of the things that they taught children at the Fallen's schools was how to control their magic, and Bran's magic was just... odd.

Azazel had honestly never seen anything like it before. It was like Bran's magic was just hard wired to do one thing and one thing only. Teleportation, levitation, communication, really all the common uses of Fallen Angel magic, other than the creation of spears of light, were completely impossible for him.

However, he did have one talent, and it was a real boon for Azazel's research.

Bran had the unique ability to gain an understand any thing he came across, especially weapons. While analysis magic wasn't anything special, the degree to which the boy could use it on weaponry was something extraordinary. Every single thing about them, from their material structure, their history, their will, and even their production method, Bran could determine it all at just a glance. It was through this skill the child had learned God's production methods for the Sacred Gears, which Azazel then used to create his own methods.

The possible applications of this ability were downright frightening. Azazel was half way tempted to try to get the boy a peek at some True Holy Swords, just to see if he would be able to figure out the creation of holy cores. However, he had decided against it. While the artifical Sacred Gears could theoretically be used by anyone and could remove the factions need to force people born with Sacred Gears to join them, Holy Swords were an existence that served to subjugate Devils. The creation of more of them would be a rather big sticking point if they could ever finally get real peace talks started. Though in order for that to happen, the Heaven would need to come out of their state of denial, and come clean about God's death.

Azazel's teleportation into the elementary school grounds was preceeded by a pulsation of magic that convinced all those present who weren't trained in using mystic energy to piss off and ignore anything weird they saw. No one questioned the sudden appearance of the man, even if his good looks would draw the eyes of every female around.

Azazel tilted his head back and took a deep breath, feeling the warmth of the sun on his face. "Alright, you can do this. Just... pretend you didn't forget." He said before opening his eyes and looking about the school yard, spotting his son almost immediately. The boy's rusty red hair with white bangs caused him to stick out in almost any crowd, even if he wasn't tall yet. Bran was standing with his back to the building wall. He was looking straight at his father, an odd look on his face. "Oh dammit, he knows I forgot." Azazel whimpered to himself, but pushed forward to meet his son. "Hey there birthday boy. How was school? Did any cute girl's give you your birthday kisses?"

Azazel teased the boy, putting a hand on his head and ruffling his head. Bran still didn't look at him. "Dad, I..I'm going to be leaving." Bran said flatly.

"...huh?" Azazel said, his mind taking a few seconds to process what Bran had just said. Then he noticed something, a slight demonic energy mixed in with the boy's normal holy energy. Then his senses swept over the grounds and he identified two more demonic signatures, one of which also was producing a extremely strong holy element, though of a human variety. His eyes moved to the two girls who looked the same age as Bran himself, one with black hair in twintails, while the other had blond in a ponytail. "Oh..."

It didn't take any time at all for him to realize what was going on. His own son had been reincarnated as a devil. The old Fallen Angel felt shocked. He had never even considered the possibility that it would happen. His favorite son had fallen in love with a devil and left him to be with her. Oh the irony.

"Dad, I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. I just... didn't want you to try to stop me. So I..." Bran started trying to explain himself but stopped when his father started to pat his head again. The boy looked up into his father's smiling face.

"That's alright kiddo. I would have done the same thing too. So don't worry, you ain't hurting your oldman's feelings." Azazel said with a sad shrug. Then a grin spread across his face. "So tell me, which of those two lovely ladies is your girl friend?"

Bran blushed a bit and started to scratch the back of his head. "Well... um... both of them." He admitted, a bit embarrassed to say it outloud.

Azazel closed his eyes and took in a sharp breath, not bothering to fight back the manly tears of joy. "That's my boy." He said, pride clear in his voice. Then going down on one knee, Azazel pulled out the New Relic and held it out to Bran. "Remember, its a man's duty to protect his girls. Now go on and do me proud."

Bran took the dagger, instantly knowing how to draw it within himself and hide if from sight. Then he throw his arms around his dad's neck in one final hug. "I'll make sure to keep in touch." Bran said, before running back to his two girlfriends before all three teleported away into his new life.

"Go my son. Go out into the world, and build your harem." Azazel said, looking off into the distance, manly tears still in his head.

Then as he slowly started to gather himself up, he pulled out his phone and did something he hadn't done in nearly three years. "Um, hello... yes, I'd like to place a take out order."

* * *

"Well, that's just great." Rin mumbled as she looked down into her hand at the four measly little pieces that remained of her fifteen piece set of Mutated Evil Piece. Only one bishop and three pawns remained, all the others having been spent in getting her two friends/lovers into her peerage. It seemed that her Uncle's system for rating an individual's value considered Shirou's Reality Marble to a worth nearly as much as a Heroic Spirit, both being near god level existences. "I suppose this means that you two are going to be my only decent servants."

"Do not worry, Master. We will be more than enough." Saber said with a confident smile.

"After all, since you are the most powerful Master, how could we fail to be anything other than the most powerful servants?" Shirou added with his own cheeky grin.

"Given how much you cost, you'd better be." Rin said, though she was openly smiling. "Oh who am I kidding. These Rating Games are going to be a cakewalk."

* * *

 **While Azazel didn't recognize her right away, both of the Heavenly Dragons while realize who Saber is on sight, and will appropriately piss themselves.**

 **Shirou and Saber are both immune to the Devil's usual weaknesses to Holy Weapons. Rin being basically immune as well after they all share prana enough times.**

* * *

 **Thus ends the prologues.**

 **Now for the actual story to start.**


	5. Chapter 1 part 1

"Eep~!" Issei squealed as he found himself in a familiar situation with two dozen angry girls holding Shinai, his comrades having abandoned him in order to save themselves after they had all been caught peeping on the Kendo Club girl's changing. Some friends they were. Now the brown haired young man was left to face the wrath of the girls by himself.

"The pervert even squeals like a pig!" One of the girl's spat.

"I can't believe they peaked on us changing in the locker rooms again!" A second one said.

"This time you are going to pay you worthless pervert!" A third added. The circle around Issei had been backed up against a wall, with no where to escape.

"Hey, uh, can't we talk about this." Issei said in a desperate hope of finding a way out.

"No! Now die, you pervert!" Murayama and Katase, two of Issei's classmates who happened to be on the kendo team shouted together, each swinging their Shinai at corned boy.

Issei closed his eyes, preparing himself to take the beating, but rather than feeling the strikes against his head, he heard the sound of Shinai hitting each other.

"Not you again!" Katase said, discomfort in her voice.

Issei looked up to see both of the Shinai being held back by another one still in its clothe casing, being held by what was by now a familiar figure. "How about we all calm down before someone does something that they regret." Emiya said in his gentle understanding tones.

The previously enraged kendo club members stook a step back, a healthy flush on all of their faces as they were being stared down by the kind smile of their worst enemy. Emiya Shirou, the vice-captain of the 'Super Kendo Club'. The club that was formed because the normal kendo club at Keoh Academy was girls only, and refused entry to Emiya. Though in the end the Super Kendo Club only had three members, the captain, vice captain, and the manager, due to the unreasonable entry requirements for the club; that being, getting a single point in a match against either the captain or vice-captain. A feat that was declared to be impossible by everyone in the normal Kendo Club.

"Y...you perverts really do all stick together, don't you!" One of the girls sputtered with as much outrage as she could muster. "Why can't you just keep out of this!?"

Emiya gave them an apologetic smile. "Sorry, I understand you are upset, but isn't this taking things a little too far."

"No way! You perverts need to be punished for your acts of indecency!" Murayama pointing straight at Issei as she said this, though seemed to be lumping Emiya in with him. "And the only way to make you learn is to beat the lesson into you!"

Emiya didn't even flinch at the threat. "While I agree that sexual harassment is wrong, most people would agree that assault with a weapon is the more serious crime. He will probably be given a detention at the worst, but you would all definitely be expelled and earn yourselves a criminal record." Emiya said calmly, trying to talk them down.

Eyes widened at the threat of expulsion and the steam in their sails was quickly dying down. They didn't know if what he was saying was true, but it was enough to scare most of them. "D...don't... don't think you can dissuade our righteous judgment with your perverse logic!"

"I see." A sad expression passed over Emiya's face as he reached down and grabbed onto the string that tied closed his Shinai's carrying case. "I am sorry, but if you insist on attacking, I will have no choice but to defend myself." While his kind tone of voice didn't change at all, a collective shiver passed over the gathered girls as Emiya started to draw out his tiger stripped Shinai. Issei could have almost sworn he heard the roar of a tiger as the instrument of evil left its bindings.

This seemed to be enough to scare away the Kendo Club as all the girl's turned and ran away shouting back vague threats of revenge. Emiya sighed as he pushed the weapon back into its case and retied the string. "Hyoudou, this is the eighth times in three weeks. Can't you just relieve your urges in a way that doesn't cause trouble?"

"S...shut up, you damned handsome. I never asked you for help." Issei grumbled turning his nose away from his greatest rival in his quest to become the Harem King. After all, he was one step closer than Issei in achieving the dream, having two beautiful girlfriends; Tohsaka Rin and Arturia von Einzbern, the idols of Issei's year whose popularity was only surpassed by the two Great Onee-sans and the Student Council President.

Granted, von Einzbern and Tohsaka hardly had any boobs to speak of between the two of them with an A cup and double A cup respectively, but it was the principle of the matter.

Emiya Shirou had an exotic, badboy look going on with his rust colored hair with white bangs and his deep gold eyes. Traits so unusual as to grab the attention of anyone around him without the need to even try. However, even if he looked like a badboy, he was so insanely nice and helpful, that it was downright disarming for the people around him. Even Issei, fueled by the righteous fury of a jealous teen who had never felt the sweet embrace of real breasts, found it difficult to maintain his hatred of the guy. Though this was all a disguise that Emiya wore to help him in his own evil agenda of taking all the girls for himself.

In an attempt to stand against this villainy, Issei, Matsuda, and Motohama had worked hard to spread rumors about the school that he was blackmailing Tohsaka and von Einzbern in order to make them act as his girlfriends, in order to ruin his reputation as best they could. But for some reason, even though his reputation was nearly as bad as the perverted trio's, girls still flushed bright red whenever he was nearby. Not only that, but Emiya knew that they were doing this, but still didn't make any attempt to stop them, nor did he stop helping them out whenever he was around. It was infuriating.

"Come on. I'll take you to the principal's office. You can hide out there until your heat dies down and you can sneak off home." Emiya said.

"Yeah, what ever." Issei grumbled, putting his hands in his pockets and turning away from him.

Emiya gave a long sigh. "Hyoudou, you do realize each time you do something like this, you are only going to make it harder on yourself to actually get a girlfriend."

"Don't talk like you are my senor. You aren't any older than I am." Issei said before puffing out his chest. "Besides, I already have a girlfriend!"

The self-proclaimed Harem King took pleasure in the look of genuine surprise on his rival's face. "Really?"

"That's right. Amano Yuuma and I are going on a date tonight." Issei said proudly.

"Amano Yuuma? Can't say I recognize the name. Is she from another school?" Emiya said, frowning slightly.

"What are you talking about Emiya? She's in our class." Issei said, defensively. "Don't act like I'm making her up!"

"Sorry, sorry. I just really don't recognize the name." Emiya said, seeming to be actually sorry, which only made Issei madder.

"She's a really beautiful girl, with long silky black hair, a slender figure, large, bountiful breasts and the most amazing violet eyes." Issei said, boasting about his new girlfriend.

Emiya's eyes twitched but then he just smiled. "Well, I'm happy for you. I hope everything goes well." He said. Issei grinned to himself. He knew that Emiya was jealous.

* * *

"Fucking hell..." Shirou groaned as he entered into the Student Counsel's office where Rin and Sona Sitri were sitting around a table playing chess, their respective queens sitting on couches on either side as they watching the game while the rest of Sona's peerage kept up varying level's of activity.

"Hyoudou?" Rin said, her eyes not leaving the game board, though she hardly sounded engaged. She went and moved one of her pieces before tapping on the timer to signal the change to Sona's turn. At one point in time, Rin had been happy to play chess against Sona, finding it to be a good challenge and a little entertaining. That was roughly six years and ten thousand games ago. Now she hated the game and wished she could erase whoever invented it from history.

"Yes..." Shirou admitted, more open about his frustrations now that he was behind closed doors. "I swear that boy has no self control what so ever. I'm terrified of what he might do if Rias actually does turn him into a devil."

"Normally, when one is reincarnated as a devil, their inhibitions are weakened. But I don't think his could possible get any weaker." Sona mumbled, moving a piece of her own and tapping the timer.

"Agreed, it is worrying." Saber said with a nod. "While his current activities are... not intolerable, should Hyoudou use the strength he gains as a devil in order to attempt to force himself upon an innocent girl, I will take his life. Even if he is one of Rias's servants."

"His antics were kind of funny at first, but its getting old fast. I wish Rias would hurry up and just ask the boy to join her peerage already. If he says no then we can get rid of him, and if he does join then we just need to keep him so busy that he wouldn't be anymore trouble for us." Rin mumbled, taking her own move and passing the turn back to Sona.

"I know I promised Rias that I would try to keep him out of too much trouble until she tried to recruit him, but that was three weeks ago, and honestly I just want him gone." Shirou said, moving over and taking a seat next to Saber. Issei was proving to be an even bigger headache than his own father had been. At least Azazel had other hobbies besides just sexual harassing girls, and generally looked after the well being of others.

Besides, Rin really didn't like it when Rias 'borrowed' Shirou to help her with things. Which was probably the entire reason the girl did it every chance she got.

"Wow, who knew that Saint Emiya's patients had its limits." Tomoe, Sona's knight giggled. "Though I guess that is no less surprising than finding out that Rias is really just a nerves school girl underneath her 'crimson princess' mask."

"Rias keeps saying that she is waiting for the right moment, though in all honesty I don't really know what she is doing." Sona said, taking her turn. "First she claims that she will be the one to get the boy with the Booster Gear to join her peerage and then she sits on it for nearly a month."

Rin looks down at the board and then up at Sona. "Can I please just go home now?" She whined.

"Not until we are finished." Sona replied coldly.

"Isn't this some kind of abuse of your power? Forcing me to play this boring game with you for hours on end?" Rin groaned before giving a sigh and making her move.

A move that made Sona's eyebrow twitch as she found that Rin was springing a trap, one that the slightly older devil carefully evaded. "I need to make sure my skills remain sharp, and you are the best opponent I have."

"Oh joy." Rin said as she considered throwing the game just so that she could get away from it. She didn't understand Sona's obsession with chess. "Rias needs to get a move on it. I swear her hesitation is going to cause problems. And I don't just mean him peeking."

"It already has." Shirou exclaimed. "Apparently, Hyoudou has a date with a girl tonight."

The entire room seemed to pause as they all turned their heads towards Shirou. Sona was so shocked that she forgot that it was her move and just left the timer running.

"I find that to be highly unlikely." Sona said, adjusting her glasses and she tried to correct herself.

"Are you certain that this is not just a story that Hyoudou has fabricated himself?" Saber asked, clearly not believing it anymore than the rest of them.

"He says that he is going on a date with a beautiful young lady... one with 'violet' eyes." Shirou said, looking towards Rin.

"...Shit." Rin finally said with a groan.

"Is something that matter?" Sona asked, not seeing the significance of what Shirou had said, all of the other people in the room also seemed unclear as to the meaning of Shirou's words. While Sona was intelligent, she didn't possess the same vast breadth of knowledge as Rin did, as the young devil seemed to be at the very least familiar with nearly all forms of biology, chemistry, physics, history and most forms of formula based magic. Not at all surprising, given the nature of the members of the Astaroth clan, gathering information was what they did best.

"Only albino humans can have naturally violet eyes. The color is present if uncommon among Devils, and some subspecies of Yokai, and one of the more common colors for Fallen Angels and Homunculus to have. Whoever this girl is, she isn't a normal human." Rin said, pushing herself up from the table and flicking her king over. "Looks like an outside party has noticed our perverted dragon. Now the only question is whether they are trying to seduce him or just kill him, and who they work for. Either way, we need to tell Rias that she can't afford to hesitate anymore. Shirou, tail Hyoudou and make sure no innocent people get draw into this. Saber, go set up some defenses around Hyoudou's house. Things would get complicated if someone tried to kidnap his parents for hostages. While you're at it, get in touch with our contacts. I want to know who this girl is and why she thought she could sneak into our... well, Rias's territory without repercussions."

"Yes, Master." Shirou and Saber said together before Saber used a magic circle to teleport back to their home to gather the needed materials while Shirou moved out to go and find Issei before whatever was going to happen happened. Meanwhile, Rin herself went off to track down Rias.

Sona watched them leave before looking back to the chess board. "I had her three moves away from Check Mate too."

* * *

 **Project and tests coming up. Won't write for a while.**


	6. Chapter 1 part 2

Issei was on the top of the world. All the hard work he had put into planning out the perfect night had finally paid off. Issei honestly didn't know what he did to earn the chance to take the girl on that first date, but he was almost sure that he did everything he needed to win himself a second.

Yuuma was perfect and he had made sure to be nothing but perfect for her. He did everything he could to make her laugh and see her smile, and now as the sun was just starting to sink below horizon, Issei was walking through the park towards the decretive fountain, and they were actually holding hand! The skin contact was making the young pervert's heart jump up into his throat. Her hand was so small and smooth with a slight chill to it, which must have come from some kind of lotion she used.

"Come on Issei, I want to make it there before dusk." Yuuma laughed, pulling a bit on Issei's arm in order to encourage him to run.

Issei smiled as he pushed himself to go faster in order to stay alongside the beautiful girl. It was a better position to observe the way her breasts bounced with every single step, as if her bra had no ability to contain them, or even better, didn't excite at all.

Glorious.

They reached the fountain will the sky was still filled with the red and orange hues of the setting sun. Not a soul was around, the wind in the trees being the two's only company. It was perfect romantic setting, and it had been Yuuma that had suggested it. Issei could only think of one reason for it as they stood their watching the fountains waters being panted red by the setting sun; she was about to ask him to take her first kiss.

This was the first step. Issei's first real experience with a real woman, and he had done it. He had successfully make her like him enough to give him a kiss.

"Hey Issei." Yuuma said, shifting about to look up at him with cute puppy dog eyes, those beautiful violet eyes shining like stars. She was just so cute, so beautiful, so perfect. It was making Issei question his desire to become the Harem King. What was the point in having more than one girl when the other girls aren't her. "There is something I want to do to celebrate our first date. Can you listen to my wish."

Her voice was so cute, and she was so pretty... but something felt wrong... It was like there was a fog in his mind and goose-bumps were forming on the young man's arms. How could he be so nervous? This is exactly what he had wanted from the start. He wouldn't run away like a coward. "W...what is your wish?" Issei said, trying to keep his voice constant.

Yuuma pushed herself up into her tippy-toes, putting her mouth next to Issei's ear. "Will you die for me?"

Issei's brain halted at her words. The unpredicted nature of them making it hard for him to understand. He went over them over and over again in his head, but it still wasn't registering. "That is... ah... sorry, could you repeat that again? I think there's something wrong with my ears."

Yuuma laughed, not the sweat innocent laugh from before, but a cold, deeper sounding laugh. "Will you die for me!?" She said jumping back away from Issei and what looked like large black wings grew out from her back. Her innocent expression was gone, replaced by a twisted grin that made Issei go into shock. "It was fun, the short time I spent with you. It was like playing house with a little child."

She reached out a hand above her head and her fingers began to give off a strange purple glow. The light growing and condensing until it formed a seemingly solid spear that shimmered in the dying light.

"It's nothing personal. Though if you must blame someone, blame God for placing the Sacred Gear inside of you in the first place." Yuuma said as she pulled back her arm and threw the spear straight for Issei's heart, with the boy too stunned to do more than stare.

However, right before the spear reached him, a green blur swept in front of the air between Issei and the spear, smashing it into little bits of ambient light dust. "You know, I was actually starting to wonder if you had legitimately 'fallen' for Hyoudou. Pity, it doesn't look like there is going to be a second date."

"Emiya?" Issei said, surprised to see his classmate, and maybe even more surprised to see the uncharacteristic smirk playing on his lips, and the mockery in his voice. On his shoulder was the same practice tiger stripped sword he always had, only now it was covered in bright green lights that zigzagged around its length. The usual uneasy feeling given off by the stick seemed to have become even stronger, and for a moment Issei swore he saw a massive tiger standing behind the red haired playboy wanna be.

"What are you doing here?" Yuuma snarled at Emiya, seeming completely disgusted by the young man's presence. "I was sure that I makes my presence perfectly."

"You covered your presence well. Not even our best trackers could detect you, but that doesn't do you much good if we can tell you aren't human at a single glance." Emiya said with a shrug.

"Well, it is hard to pretend to be such an inferior creature." Yuuma scoffed, throwing her dark hair back as if to display her superiority for all.

"Of course, but that does beg the question of what such a 'superior' creature is doing in a humble town like this." Emiya said with what sounded like an honest chuckle before all humor drained out of his face. The sound of the wind in the trees and birds all suddenly went silent as a dark green glow started to flow around Emiya's Shinai and a feeling of blood lust seemed to pour out of it. "You have been caught trespassing in the Gremory Clan's territory and attempting to murder a human civilian within said territory. You are violating the terms of the ceasefire, surrender yourself and you might still escape this with your life."

As scary and confusing as Issei found it, Yuuma only started laughing at Emiya's words. "My, that is a threat isn't it, are you sure a low rank Devil like you can back it up?" Yuuma said with a wide smirk that didn't seem capable of fitting on her face. "But you've got it wrong. As a Sacred Gear wielder, that boy is a dangerous element that is unaffiliated with any of the three factions. As such he falls under the same classification as a rogue devil or priest. So as you can see, this is just my job as a member of the Grigori's extermination squad. I'm not doing anything wrong."

"That is political bullshit and you know it. Any civilized person would consider cold blooded murder wrong." Emiya countered with a grumble.

"That's funny, coming from a Devil. But regardless what you think, you can't stop me, so just say out of my way!" Yuuma shouted, creating a second of the light spears and charging at Issei, prepared to skewer him. Issei stumbled back and fell onto his rear end, but was saved again by Emiya who batted Yuuma's hands with his Shinai before striking the black wings girl in the stomach, throwing her back. Not that she even seemed to care as she recovered in midair, throwing the two boy's a glare that could shatter mirrors. "You still insist on interfering?"

"Sorry, but just like it is your job to kill him, I have been told to insure that he does not die." Emiya said, planting his feet. "Since this is Devil territory, the Grigori wouldn't be able to complain so long as I leave you breathing." Things were getting too crazy for Issei who got up, prepared to run, but before he could make even a single step, Emiya grabbed onto his collar. "Don't run. She might have allies watching us. If you move too far away, I won't be able to protect you."

"Emiya, what the hell's going on!? What's wrong with Yuuma!?" Issei asked the red haired bastard.

"You've been targeted for a political assassination by a group of Fallen Angels." Emiya said shortly.

"What!? Why!?" There was not a single part of what he had said that didn't confuse the young pervert. He didn't even know where to start asking questions. What kind of weird nightmare was this?

"Now isn't a time to ask questions." Emiya said before rushing forward to meet Issei's girlfriend in battle, his evil Shinai against her purple energy spear. The Fallen Angel seemed to accept that if it wanted to attack Issei, it was going to have to do something about the red head who was guarding him first, abandoning her attempts to get around him and attacking him head on.

Issei admittedly didn't know much about fighting, but from what he could see, Emiya appeared to be at a disadvantage as Yuuma's wings allowed her to dart back and forth in midair. "What's the matter you lowly Devil? Why don't you bring out your wings? Are you so weak that they can't even manage your weight?"

"Hm, what makes you so sure that I am in fact a devil? I could be a Yokai, or a Shugo, or even a human Magician or Exorcist." Emiya said, the cocky smile returning to his face as he continued to fend off the black winged girl's attacks.

"Very funny. Did you think I would come here without doing my research, Mr. 'Bran the Blessed'?" Yuuma said, dragging out the name as if it was supposed to be a joke, though Issei honestly had no clue what she was on about. "Come on, why not show me those wings of yours!"

The light spear in the girl's hand glowed brighter as she swept down for a stronger swing, which Emiya again intercepted. Only this time, when the light spear met the tiger stripped shinai, the practice sword couldn't withstand the strain of the blow and exploded into scraps of bamboo, only moving the attacking spear enough so that it narrowly avoided hitting the mix-haired swordsman. Following through with her momentum, Yuuma continued straight towards Issei with the spear held out in front of her.

Again, Emiya stopped her, grabbing onto the woman's leg with one hand and pulling her back, throwing her across the coble stone path, letting the girl bounce across the ground before she could recover. "Damn it, you really are a pain in the ass!" Yuuma hissed at the mixed haired boy. Emiya didn't seem to be paying much attention to her as he held up the broken weapon up for inspection.

"You managed to break a reinforced Torashinai, you really are a mid class Fallen Angel." Emiya said before letting go of the sword hilt. Issei watched as the piece of wood seemed to dissolve into specks of golden yellow and bluish green light. "However, you are no assassin. Raw power aside, you are only a child." He looked over at the black winged girl, pity in his eyes. "Just go home, little girl."

At first Yuuma looked as though she couldn't believe what she had heard, but then her entire face contorted into a look of pure hate, a look that made Issei question how he could have ever believed she was beautiful. "Don't you look down on me, you filthy Nephilim!" Yuuma shrieked, this time charging at Emiya with one of those spears of light.

"Trace on."

At Emiya's murmured words, nearly a hundred Shinai seemed to materialize out of thin air, firing off like rockets straight towards Yuuma, who in no position to do anything to protect herself. The slightly padded tips of the Shinai slammed into the black winged girl by the dozens, causing her to lift up her arms in an attempt to protect herself. Her flight was thrown off as they hit her wings and she went crashing down to the ground.

Emiya didn't let up, taking two of the practice swords in hand and moving in on the staggered girl faster than Issei's eyes could follow, before striking her all over her body, focusing on her wings. Yuuma cried out in pain from the blows to her wings but could do nothing to fight back. With each crack of the bamboo, the sound of a tiger's roar echoed through the air.

"That should do. I'd rather not do any permanent damage." Emiya said, moving away from the crumpled and helpless Fallen Angel, though his eyes never left her for even a moment.

"You... bastard." Yuuma said in something between a growl and a whimper. "Don't think this is over!" A dark purple magic circle appeared under her. "Mark my words Nephilim, I will get you back for what you did to my wings." Then, in a flash of light, she was gone.

"Great, another death threat." Emiya said sarcastically, as if death threats were common place. All of the practice swords started to disappear back into flakes of dust.

"E...Emiya... what the hell is going on?" Issei stammered, unable to process just what had happened.

Emiya's sarcastic smile faded and he gave Issei a pitying look. "I'll tell you on the way back to your house. Saber should be there protecting your parents in case of an attack on them."

"MY PARENTS!" Issei shouted in horror. "Why would anyone want to hurt them!? Everyone loves my mom and dad!"

"Welcome to the Moonlit World. Its a fucked up place." Emiya said, grabbing onto Issei's shirt and starting along the way back towards the boy's house.

* * *

"So the God from the bible, his Angels, the Fallen Angels and Devils, they are all real?" Issei said, summarizing what Shirou had just told him.

"And more. Many legends from all over the world are based on real occurrences. Though the details are a little off sometimes." Shirou said. He wished he wasn't there. Explaining the existence of the Moonlit World to someone felt just plain wrong to him. It shouldn't have been his responsibility anyways.

"I should have taken up Irina offer to go to church when we were kids." Issei said with a scared gulp. "I can't believe Yuuma was an assassin."

"That girl was no assassin. An assassin would have killed you before you ever had a chance to know they were there. Then they would have cut your body into pieces and burned and scattered the remains to make sure that no amount of magic could bring you back." Shirou said, thinking as to just what he would have done is circumstances had required him to kill Issei. "As for why anyone would send a foolish child like her to do a real assassin's job... I have no idea."

Issei raised an eyebrow at the description of himself getting cut to pieces and then burned. It probably sounded like overkill to him. It really wasn't.

There was no such thing as overkill when it came to dragons or people who held to power of one.

The Dragon King Fafnir had been cut in half from shoulder down to his waist at one point, and yet to this day the guy was still wondering around stealing girl's underwear, as if nothing had happened. Even after King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table had cut the two Dragon Emperors into a thousand pieces, they were still trying to regenerate up until God sealed them away. Holy energy, demonic energy, ice, fire, lightning, or even poison, it did not matter. Dragons just did not give a shit, and with their insanely high natural resistance to magic, it takes a High Class Devil's magic in order to effect even a basic dragon.

You did not half ass things when it comes to dragons.

"But why would anyone want me dead in the first place?" Issei asked.

"It's because you have a Sacred Gear." Shirou said.

"Sacred Gear? I remember Yuuma saying something about that, but I don't know what it is." Issei said shaking his head. "How can I have one if I don't even know what they are?"

"Sacred Gears are part of a system that the God of the Bible set in place in order to work his miracles on Earth. They are a sort of magical artifact that humans can be born with. And you just happened to be born with one of the thirteen most dangerous Sacred Gears of them all, the Boosted Gear. A weapon that if used properly could literally kill a god." Shirou said. "And since you live in territory controlled by devils, someone decided that the best option to stop you from possibly joining them was to kill you."

"Are you serious!?" Issei's shouted in surprise, his eyes widening.

"As serious as the fact that you would have died today if you hadn't bragged to me about your girlfriend's pretty purple eyes." Shirou replied, his voice and face showing just how serious he was. "Fair warning to you. Human's don't naturally have purple eyes."

"Huh? But there are other girls at our school with purple eyes." Issei said, thinking of five girls with purple or pink eyes. He was pretty observant of girls after all.

"None of them are human. Not entirely, anyways. Around three percent of the school's population are none humans. Some are devils, other are yokai or mages, but all of them involved in the less normal side of the world in some way. A few powerful devil clans bought the entire school out, as well as a good part of the city, a few years back so that it could be used for that purpose." Shirou said, looking over to see Issei's pale face before giving him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, none of them would harm anyone. They are here because the school environment in the Human world is more enjoyable. As you can imaging, the schools in hell are unbearable."

"Even worse than normal schools?" Issei chuckled weakly, seeming to realize that Shirou was trying to make light of the situation. However, it did bring up another topic. "So… you really are a devil then, aren't you?"

"Yes and no. I'm a reincarnated devil, meaning I was born as something else but then became a devil." Shirou said. "High ranking Devils are able to turn other beings into devils by adding them to their 'peerage'. I imaging all this will probably be explained to you in more detail later."

"Huh, why's that?" Issei asked, not following.

Shirou gave the brown haired boy a look. "I already told you that you have one of the most powerful weapons in the world inside of your body, right? I'm afraid that means you don't get to have a normal life. Unless you join one of the three major factions, there aren't any laws that these people recognize that will protect you. Sooner or later another Yuuma's going to come around to try to make sure you never become a threat to their cause."

"What? But I've never done anything to anyone… other than peeking. How is this fair?" Issei said, realizing where this was going.

"Welcome to the Moonlit World. Nothing is fair." Shirou said, seeming genuinely sorry. "But even if it isn't fair, it's how things are. You can either join one of the factions or die. Those are your only options. And even then, you are kind of limited to just joining the Devils Faction."

"Why's that?"

"Considering a Fallen Angel just tried to kill you, I don't think joining them is a smart option. So you can't join the Grigori. As for joining the church, I'm sorry to tell you this, but having your life saved by a devil is grounds for being excommunicated and branded a heretic, even if you didn't ask for my help. Yes, I know, unfair, but that is how things work. So you can either join a devil's peerage and become a reincarnated devil yourself, or you can remain human, and live your life as best you can until your inevitable death."

"This is bullshit." Issei grumbled angrily before sighing. "So… what's it like to be a reincarnated devil anyways?"

"Mah." Shirou said simply with a shrug of the shoulders, as if it was not really that big of a deal. "Being turned into a devil doesn't really change all that much. It's mostly a biological change, but there are some mental changes. Usually you would lose some of your inhibitions, but yours seem to be so weak that I doubt you will be able to tell the difference."

"Hey! Not cool!" Issei shouted defensively, causing Shirou to give a few chuckles. "I think I liked you better when you were pretending to be a nice guy."

"Sorry to disappoint. Most people who are involved in the Moonlit World act differently when interacting with normal people. Now that you know the truth, you will probably find a lot of devils and other such beings acting rather differently around you. You'll probably get a good laugh about how your idols act when they aren't in the spotlight." Shirou admitted.

"I'm not sure I want to know what you are taking about." Issei said, a little worried about what the dark creatures did whenever people weren't watching.

"Oh no, you do, trust me. A good example would be Rias Gremory." Shirou said with a smirk, dropping the name of the boy's future master. Issei's eyes widened at hearing the familiar name. "Her and her entire family are all nudists and believes of the importance of skinship. Whenever she isn't in the public view, it isn't uncommon to find her walking around naked, even in other people's houses." A single thin line of blood leaked out of Issei's nose as his imagination took hold of him. "I think she gets a kick out of seeing people's reactions. I have no idea how Kiba stands it. Maybe he's just gay… not that there is anything wrong with that."

Issei continued to walk in stunned silence, unable to think of a way to get away from the mental image of the beautiful crimson haired girl's naked body. Though the silence only lasted until an outside force broke it.

"Onii-san!" As they walked around the final corner to the Issei's house when a white haired torpedo jumped out and slammed into Shirou, knocking him off his feet and bringing him to the ground.

"S…Swan. You really need to stop doing that." Shirou said weakly as he seemed to be having the air squeezed out of him by a little girl.

"But Onii-san, I was sooooo worried about you." The child said with an absolutely adorable pout.

The girl was wearing one of the school uniforms, but she was clearly too young to be in highschool, so she was probably from the middle or elementary school division. Kuoh Academy housed its own elementary, middle, and high school, as well as a small private university, but since each group mostly stayed to its own part of campus, they didn't see each other often. It would explain why Issei hadn't ever seen her before. She looked to be only eleven or twelve years old, and was hardly up to Shirou's waist, but he couldn't be sure if she was an elementary or middle school student.

That said, she was pretty cute, with long wild white hair that came down to her waist and bright red eyes. Her skin was pale, but not unhealthily pale, so she wasn't an albino.

"There wasn't ever any need to worry. Shirou is more than capable of taking care of himself." Arturia von Einzbern, or Saber, said as she moved over to the girl, pulling her up off is Shirou so that the boy could have the chance to stand up. Issei was surprised by the gentle expression on her face as she dealt with the child, as she was famous at school for her cool demeaner. Though the softness disappeared the moment she looked at Issei. "I suppose since he is with you there was a situation."

"You could say that. Though we can talk about that later." Shirou admitted, rubbing the back of his head. "Did you manage to get some wards in place?"

"Everything is in order… for now anyways. Rias is waiting for him inside." Saber replied.

"I helped too, right, Saber-nee?" The little girl said cheerfully.

"Yes, you were a lot of help." Saber said, giving the girl a congratulatory pat on the head.

The child let herself be praise for a few moments before giving a start and looking at Issei as if she had just noticed him. "Oh, I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself." She walked up right in from of Issei and gave a sort of curtsy, or the closest thing she could give to one in her shortish skirt. "My name is Svanhild Sellzen, but you can just call me Swan for short."

"Oh, I'm Hyoudou Issei, it's nice to meet you." Issei said, giving an embarrassed bow. 'What a cute little girl.' He thought as he tried to return her innocent smile.

A moment later his smile turned into a silent scream as he felt her shoe connecting between his legs. His knees buckled a little and the next thing he knew Swan had grabbed his shirt and dragged him down to her level, her face suddenly looking a lot less innocent and a lot more aggressive and… well… scary.

"So you're the shit head who has been spreading all those rumors about my Onii-san and Onee-sans!" The girl hissed in his face. Right in front of him the whites of the girl's eyes were slowly turning black as her pupils became snakelike slits. Issei didn't know what to do as the seemingly harmless child began to squeeze the life out of him with an impossibly strong grip. "I am only going to say this once. Either you stop spreading all those bad rumors or I am going to rip off your dick and shove it down your own throat! You got that, shit head!?"

"Swan, that is enough." Saber said, and a moment later the little girl released the perverted boy, who was left gasping for breath. "That isn't proper behavior for a member of our Master's peerage."

"But Saber-nee …" Swan started only to stop at the disapproving look on the blond girl's face. Though that didn't stop the girl from giving Issei a look that could kill.

"Our job here is done. Let us head home." Saber said, turning her back on Issei and starting to walk away, only to have a large green circle appear under her feet. Swan looked from Issei to Saber before sticking her tongue out at the boy and running to catch up with her older sister figure. A second later, they both disappeared in a flash of green light.

"You alright there?" Shirou asked Issei as the boy started to recover.

"I… I think so." Issei said after getting his air back. "Luckily, I'm so used to getting beaten up by angry girls."

"…You shouldn't sound so proud of that." Shirou said with a sigh. "Try not to judge her too harshly. She didn't have the easiest of childhoods."

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" Issei asked with some surprise.

"Swan was born a part of the Baptist Church and… well, lets just say that on the side of the light, things can get pretty damn dark." Shirou mumbled with a slight shake of the head.

"Could you try explaining rather than just sounding ominous. You're kind of freaking me out." Issei said sweat dropping a bit.

Shirou gave a sad smile. "Alright then, I suppose I'll give you an example. I suppose you remember how that Fallen Angel called me a Nephilim. Do you know what that is?"

"Uh… I've heard it mentioned in some RPGs I've played, but I can't say I know what it is." Issei said, rubbing the back of his head.

"The term Nephilim comes from the Hebrew phrase 'Gibborim Nephilim' meaning warrior giant or giant of the battlefield. The Nephilim are what they called children born from a son of god, a pure angel, and a daughter of Cain, a witch. It is noted that even though these Angels committed the sin of having sex with humans, they didn't fall from heaven. This is because they received permission from God to 'bed' them." Shirou said giving a bit of a text book definition of them before his summery. "In other words, God order the raping of non-Christian women by his Angels so that he could use the offspring as living weapons."

"Wait, what!?" Issei shouted in shock. "I… I thought God was supposed to be the good guy!"

"In God's eyes, he was the good guy. You see, the Angels were Gods main soldiers which he used to protect humanity. However, female Angels can only give birth once ever decade or so, and only if the conditions are just right. So it was difficult to maintain an army during the Great War. I'm not going to lie to you, back during the Great War, before the death of our former leaders, the Devils were definitely the bad guys. If God hadn't ordered the raping of those women, then who knows what would have happened to the world." Shirou said with a serious face. "It was a cruel choice to make, but God believed it was the right one. Luckily, there hasn't been any need for anymore Nephilim, so none have been born in over a thousand years, not since the end of the war."

"Huh, but I thought Yuuma said that you were a Nephilim?"

"She seemed to be operating off of rumors rather than facts. I am no Nephilim." Shirou said with a slight smirk before giving Issei a pat on the shoulder. "Well, see you later. Good luck with Rias."

"Rias?" Issei parroted in confusion.

"Didn't I tell you, the one who wants to add you to her peerage is Rias Gremory. Oh, and just so you know, her family is pretty well know for being 'very' affectionate of their servants." Shirou said with a laugh, waving goodbye as he walked off, leaving a blushing Issei.

What can he say, his father rubbed off on him a bit over the years.

* * *

 **Well writing this chapter felt like ass.**

 **Nothing is more immersion breaking for a writer than having a new computer; with a different sized screen, newer software, and a mouse pad that is shifted to the side one whole inch and seems to decide if I left clicked or right clicked by flipping a coin... I FUCKING HATE THIS THING!**

 ***sigh***

 **It will take a while to break in.**

* * *

 **Shirou being a Nephilim is going to be a common misconception in the story because of his white wings and because they don't go around telling everyone that Azazel is really his father, and even the people who know it suspect him as being adopted, like Vali.**

 **The name Bran Fendigaidd comes from the Celtic stories of Bran the Blessed, who ruled over England in a time before King Arthur. He was supposed to be a giant that they worshipped as a god. Given that Nephilim translates to giant, this could be seen as a mistranslated. Also in the legend would be Bran's Cauldron, which is basically the original holy grail.**

 **This will lead to the Heroic Faction believing that Shirou is really a descendant of Bran the Blessed.**

 **Now that this usual stuff is out of the way, starting next chapter will be when things get a bit more interesting... I hope.**

* * *

 **Challenges!**

* * *

 **I have decided to post my own challenges underneath some of my new chapters for the coming weeks to see if anyone will actually do them. I got a complete list of them on my profile page, but on one ever reads profiles.**

 **I will say though that just because I say it is a challenge doesn't mean I might not write it in the future if I can get enough support and manage to motivate myself.**

* * *

 **(Fate/Stay Night X Knights & Magic):** Berserker's Silhouette: In destroying the Holy Grail, Shirou and Illya are sent into another world where the siblings stumble across the remains of what appears to be a giant robot. They will rebuild it, they have the technology. Arise Berserker MK II.

\- Illya and Shirou rebuild the Knight Silhouette using various noble phantasms to reinforce its armor and muscles and the Jeweled Sword as a power source. Illya uses her magecraft to manipulate it from outside the cockpit when needed.

* * *

 **(Bleach X High School DxD):** Reign Over the Frozen Heavens: Hitsugaya's Zanpakuto spirit is the soul of the Blue Dragon Emperor, and the Angels of Heaven approach him in a hope that he would support the Church, given that the Red and White dragons had went to support the Devils and Fallen. He might have agreed to help them for the sake of peace, but with the Soul Society's hate bowls over, causing old and powerful families to side with the Khaos Brigade, the Goten 13 might soon be having problems of their own.

-Some elements in the Soul Society hold a grudge against the Angels for basically closing the Gates of Heaven after the end of the war, forcing all of the human souls to fend for themselves.

-Hitsugaya, Rukia, Renji and Ichigo are all sent to the peace talks... not that any of them know anything about peace.


	7. Chapter 2 part 1

_Blood. She was drowning in a pool of blood. Dark, corrupted, evil, blood._

 _She could feel it all around her, eating away at her like an acid as it seeped into her body. She wanted to get away, wanted to struggle, but they had strapped her down with heavy steel clasps. She pulled and pulled, trying to break free, but it was no good._

 _She strained to hold her breath, not wanting to open her mouth. She felt deep inside that the moment the thick dark substance entered her mouth, it was all over. That it would burn away her vary soul. But no matter how hard she tried, it was only a matter of time. Sooner or later, she would gasp for air and then…_

 _'Please God, help me.'_

 _Whispers. The blood was whispering into her ears. Telling her things. Telling her truths. God would not save her, for God was dead. She didn't know how the blood knew this, or how she could hear the blood, but deep inside, she couldn't help but feel that its words were true._

 _But if it was true, then what was it all for? Why was this happening to her? Why did she even exist?_

 _The blood whispered to her. 'Drink, and everything will be made clear.'_

 _She clenched her mouth closed with all her might. She wouldn't drink. She had to keep it out. She started to tremble, her body so desperately wanting air. She couldn't last. Her own blood was pounding in her ears, trying to squeeze out what little oxygen was left in her lungs. She couldn't do it. She couldn't resist any longer. She was going to…_

* * *

Swan came awake with a jerk, her eyes darting around the room, taking in the familiar surroundings with a clarity in the dark that surpassed even other Devils. The small pawn gasped for breath, her hands gripping her sheets so hard as to leave small rips in the fabric.

"Damn, shitty dreams." She hissed to herself as she released her death grip. She had been trying to give up the habit of swearing all the time, since Shirou and Saber didn't approve of a girl her age using such language, but when emotions got high, she fell back into the bad habit. Eight years living in the Sigurd Institution had left her with a lot of those.

"Swan, you wake in there?" Haku called out as she knocked on the door to Swan's room. Inari Haku was Rin's second pawn, and one of two pieces that she had kept secret from the rest of the Devils due to her interesting parentage and the skills it allowed her.

Haku was the granddaughter of both the Shinto Kami, Inari Okami, and the Nurarihyon, a rather infamous Youkai. And just like the Nurarihyon, Haku possessed the uncanny ability to simply go wherever she pleased without anyone thinking that it was odd for her to be there, more often than not mooching off of whatever food and drink there was in the house.

The Nurarihyon also happened to run the Youkai equivalent of the Yakuza, on top of the entire Eastern Faction of Japan.

Rin had invited the old Youkai over for dinner once in order to talk about a project she had been working on. The meeting had gone over well except for the fact that Haku, who had been accompanying her grandfather, refused to leave, saying that she had fallen in love with Shirou's cooking (though not the boy himself) and that she would be eating it from then on. The girl went as far as joining Rin's peerage in order to get it. She literally sold her soul for his cooking.

Apparently, this is just want people are like when they are descended from two Kamis who govern food.

"Shirou and Le Fay are nearly done with breakfast, so you might want to get a move on." Haku said.

"Alright, I'll be right down." Swan said, putting thoughts of dreams behind her and she prepared to face the day.

* * *

"Haaa!" Arthur Pendragon shouted as he rushed forward with all the speed and strength he could muster, his wooden practice sword blurring as he tried to land a single quick strike against his opponent. The result was a sudden reintroduction with gravity as he was knocked off balance before being slammed against the ground. He bounced four times as his momentum carried him half way across the practice room to crash into the wall.

"Arthur, how many times have I told you to measure your strides. All your speed won't help you if you don't have a proper stance." Arturia said calmly as Arthur started to push himself back up.

"I know that!" Arthur said, more sharply than he meant to. The way she spoke to him, like a mother chastising her child stung the man's pride, especially since he was three years older than she was.

How badly he wanted to beat her. How badly he wanted to prove to this girl that he was truly the heir to the title of Strongest Holy Swordsman. But in the five years since he had first met Arturia von Einzbern, he had never once even come close to beating her. He couldn't even blame the woman's demonic strength for his inability to beat her, since he knew she wasn't using it. She had always only came at him with skill, and she had always outclassed him.

He stared over at her as she waited for him to collect himself. While his own blond hair was a mess and his morning training clothes were stained with sweat, she was still as collected as when they had first started.

Arthur and his little sister, Le Fay Pendragon, had been introduced to Yuri Astaroth and her peerage five years prior through Mephisto Pheles an old Devil who leads one of the Magician Associations and an old ally of the Pendragon family since the time of Merlin. Little Le Fay was only nine years old, and even with the family name, she was an unproven magician with only a basic understanding of the mystic arts. A situation that would make it difficult for her to make a pact with even a low-ranking devil.

So it had come as a shock when Yuri Astaroth, a young high-class devil who had become somewhat infamous, didn't just offer to form a pact with Le Fay, but also invited the child to become her apprentice. Not only that, but she had the girl form contracts with her Queen and Rook, so that she would be able to summon either of them to her side if she was ever in need of protection.

It was something that seemed 'too good to be true' and had left the older brother suspicious. The Astaroth clan was not known for their generosity. If anything, they had a history of scheming, and of taking advantage of the other races. If it hadn't been for the fact that Mephisto Pheles himself had made the introductions, Arthur would have insisted that Le Fay turn the offer down.

Still, Arthur spent much time accompanying his little sister to make sure that everything was on the straight and narrow, which is how he eventually found out that the Astaroth girl had taken on Le Fay at the request of Arturia von Einzbern, and that the Queen was actually Lily Gesualdo the girl who had disappeared from the Church the year prior. The same girl who was believed by many to be the heir to the name of Lancelot.

Arthur believed it. It was way it ate him up inside to lose to her, and to see that she already had a King.

Still, there was one problem left; Bran the Motherfucking Blessed.

It wasn't that Arthur had anything against the Bran the Blessed of Legends, even if some in the Pendragon Clan would argue that it was his accursed caldron that had led to the fall of King Arthur and Mordred, Arthur would argue that it was God's fault for ordering King Arthur to desecrate Bran Fendigaidd's grave and dig up the thing.

Bran the Blessed had been the King of a united England in a time before King Arthur, and unlike the more famous King, Bran had united the warring factions of isles through peaceful means. The kingdom was only united for two or three years before conspirators started another war and got him killed, but he had united it none-the-less.

Though Bran hadn't been a normal human. He had been a Nephilim, one of the children born from an angel and a witch who served as God's soldiers during the Great War. Who, like many others like him found the entire situation unfair and just went back to their mother's homeland, ignoring God's call to arms. Though like so many of his kind, history recorded him rather differently. When it came time for the story of Bran the Blessed to be translated, they miss took the title Nephilim for the word nephilim, being Hebrew for giant. Resulting in a story about a man who was supposed to be a giant that didn't seem to match up to well with the actual events in the story.

However, the thing that Bran was most famous for was not his power in battle, but rather his skill with the creation of magical artifacts, the most famous of which was the Caldron of Bran, a large pot that could be used to bring the dead back to life. Though the fool used it as a wedding gift for his sister's husband, who then later used it against Bran when the war broke out.

In the end, the caldron was destroyed, and later buried along with Bran the Blessed in London where it was used to form a barrier that protected the city for hundreds of years. That is, until God ordered King Arthur to dig up the man's grave and retrieve the broken pieces of the caldron. God then used the fragments in order to create one of his Sacred Gears, the ever-famous Holy Grail, which he then gave to the King.

Through the power of the Grail, King Arthur gain eternal young and had become almost completely invincible, able to survive even the worst of injures. He became God's unstoppable warrior. However, he hadn't been told about the side effects of using the Holy Grail in such a manner. The Holy Grail slowly drained away the King's emotions, turning him cold to the world, until he was so heartless that he would sacrifice the innocent without batting an eye.

Seeing this, the King's son Mordred went to God, begging the Lord to help return King Arthur back to his old self. However, God's response turned the Knight's blood cold and planted the seeds of rebellion. 'No.' What use was there for the Sword of God to have a heart? King Arthur was too valuable a tool.

This was the story that all those in the House of Pendragon were told as children. The moral of the story, never trust the gods.

Though like he said, this was not Arthur's problem with the newer incarnation of Bran the Blessed.

"Hey Arthur!" Siegfried shouted from the doorway, getting the two blondes' attention. The white-haired swordsman had a bit of a hungry look in his red eyes, as if he half wished to pull out one of his swords and join the fray, but he restrained himself. "As fun as it is to see you getting your ass handed to you, Bran and the little fairy told me to get the two of you. Breakfast is ready."

Arturia smiled, putting down her practice sword. "Of course, we will be right there." She said, seeming unaware of the look on Arthur's face.

Bran Fendigaidd, or Emiya Shirou, was an insatiable lady's man, and one who spent far too much time with his little sister for the Pendragon brother's liking. He didn't know how, but he swore he would one day put a stop to Bran's evil conquests. Even if it cost him his life.

* * *

 **Posting something because I want to get back into writing. I've been kind of in a slump for the last month and haven't been doing much of it.**

 **Did a bit to show that the history in DxD and in Fate are different, implying that in DxD's universe, it is the Holy Grail that gave King Arthur his youth and not Avalon.**

 **Arturia's relationship with the Pendragon siblings is going to be based on guilt on how she had prioritized her kingdom and basically abandoning her family in her past life, and how she wants to make up for it by taking care of the descendants of Mordred and Morgan Le Fay in this world.**

* * *

 **I personally feel that everyone has God being too... idealized when they write High School DxD fanfics. (Probably because most of you are Christian) I'll admit he isn't evil, but in the High School DxD universe, he isn't all powerful either, so he has to make tough choices.  
**

* * *

 **Saber - Arturia Pendragon**

 **Archer - Emiya Shirou**

 **Berserker -** **Svanhild Sellzen**

 **Assassin - Inari Haku**

 **Caster -** **Kuroka**

 **Lancer - Bikou?**

 **Rider - Vali Lucifer/** **Bikou?**


	8. Chapter 2 part 2

Vali sat at his normal spot at one end of the long dinner table, looking down at the practical feast that had been assembled there for the residence's breakfast, especially a plate of powdered cinnamon rolls. One of his personal favorites.

The dragon wielding Devil tried to sneak one while no one was looking only to receive a hit from a rice serving spoon on the back of his knuckle. Vali's arm snapped back as pain shot through his fingers, making him bite down on a swear.

"You know the rules, no eating until everyone gets here." Le Fay Pendragon said, waving the offending weapon at the half-Devil. The relatively tiny blond thirteen-year-old girl was wearing her usual bright blue witches uniform that looked like something out of a kid's tv show as she looked at Vali with what was probably meant to be a disapproving look but couldn't have been taken very seriously.

"Yeah yeah." Vali said, keeping his voice steady and stopping himself from sucking on his throbbing fingers. Why was it that he could take a hit that could level a house without batting an eye, but a little girl wielding a flat wooden spoon could cause such pain. He swore that she put some of her fairy magic into that wooden spoon.

Rejected, Vali leaned back in his seat. If he was going to be waiting he might as well get comfortable.

Still, he couldn't help but to grumble to himself how unfair it was. After all, someone at the table was already eating.

No one bothered to try and stop Ophis from stuffing her face with all the best desserts. Then again, it would take a fairly brave man to try to stop the Infinite Dragon God from doing anything. Regardless of how she chose to appear, having taken the form of a twelve-year-old girl with long black hair in a purplish gothic loli dress, everyone was still aware of just how powerful she was; blowing up all of Japan wouldn't even take her an entire afternoon.

Well, once Vali defeated the Great Red and became the new White Dragon God, then he wouldn't have to wait for anyone else either. That was the entire reason he had agreed to join the Khaos Brigade after all. Well… that, and to act as one of Azazel's spies, and keep an eye on his little brother and the boy's girlfriends.

Though that proved hardly necessary as the three of them could more than take care of themselves. They were so competent that it was downright scary. If he wanted proof of that, all he'd have to do is look out the window at the city that was build up around their small mansion, and the luminous purple sky that incased the little pocket dimension that Rin had made for it.

In the two years since Yuri Astaroth, or as she preferred to be known, Tohsaka Rin, had joined the Khaos Bridage, she had used her resourcefulness, Saber's charisma and Bran's cooking to create her own personal organization, which she called the Kaleidoscope. It was a community of nearly seven hundred individuals of varying races, not including the treaties she had with others as part of her spy networks, which may have been tiny compared to the millions that the Old Devil Faction had built up over the past few hundreds of years, but was still nothing to scoff at considering the time frame. All of it housed in a miniature world of her own creation that could be accessed from within the house she owned in Kuoh, right under everyone's noses.

The spells and barriers guarding it were of Rin's own design, and were so separated from normal reality, that it was completely undetectable from the outside and almost impossible to interact with even if you knew it was there. Brute forcing your way in simply couldn't be done. Rin said it was a completely autonomous security system. Words that she eventually regretted when Bikou noticed the abbreviation and loving dubbed the system "Rin's ASS".

Vali and Bikou had shared many a joke about the abbreviation, saying that 'Rin's ASS is so tight that no one could get in it', or 'Rin's ASS is impenetrable', or Bikou personal favorite 'Rin's ASS is so big, you could fit an entire city in it'. It was too bad that Rin herself didn't find these jokes funny, but you know what they say, 'it was better to lol and getting beaten up by a little girl with a tight ass then to have never lolled at all'.

As much fun as it was to make fun of, that barrier was the real deal. Numerus members of other Factions within Khaos Brigade had attempted to get in, but all failed. Rin had guaranteed that even her uncle, Ajuka Beelzebub, would be unable to enter her space without her clearance, saying that it surpassed even the system used to protect his personal lab.

Sure, it wasn't as versatile as Georg's Longinus, the Dimensional Lost, since the boundaries of her artificial space were fixed and had taken weeks to set up rather than seconds, but the Dimensional Lost was the fourth most powerful Sacred Gear and was a miracle among miracles. And then, only its Balance Breaker could create new dimensions, and only for as long as Georg's stamina held up, whereas Rin's ASS wasn't going anywhere, as it siphoned off of the Leyline in order to maintain its power.

Even among the Gods, the kind of magic required to pull off the creation of an entire world was rare, and among the Devils it was believed that only Ajuka and perhaps Mephisto Pheles had the knowhow to pull it off. Though if anyone asked Rin about it, she would shrug it off saying that it was no big deal before going off on a tangent about how such a thing still followed the same logic as the reality and couldn't be compared to a 'True Magic'.

Many would probably say it was an awful lot of security. However, considering many of the members of the Kaleidoscope were considered wanted criminals by one or more Factions, it was a necessary level of security.

Vali was broken out of his musings by one such wanted criminal. One who was very dangerous to him at this particular time. "Vali!" Kuroka, Rin's bishop piece, whined, as the cat youkai draped her arms around the gray-haired half-devil, pulling his head backwards into her soft pillows. Vali didn't need to look around to know that she was not wearing her normal clothes. And whatever outfit she had on, it didn't have much in the way of material. "Why did you put all those spells on your room last night? I wanted so badly to visit with you, but you just won't let me in."

Her voice didn't have its normal seductive tones. No, it was more desperate than seductive, and Vali knew why. He could smell it. "I put up those spells specifically to keep you out. You're in heat again, and I'm not interested." Vali said, his tone of voice controlled, as if the fact that an extremely hot cat girl literally climbing all over him was nothing to get excited over.

"But Vali, I want to have kittens!" Kuroka whimpered.

"Then find someone else. There are too many Lucifers in the world as it is." Vali said with a small scoff. If it was up to Vali, the Lucifer blood line would end with him, and his father and grandfather would die by his hands.

The only problem was, that during her cycles, Kuroka became very strongly fixated on the idea of having little baby dragon kitties. It only lasted a few days, but it was a strange mixture of paradise and torture for Vali, as he tried to stave off the determined woman.

She didn't accept this rejection any better than she had accepted any of the others.

Kuroka whirled around Vali in order to sit in his lap, giving him his first good look at her that morning. His long black hair hadn't been dressed up in its normal style and instead fell down over she shoulders in an attractive, chaotic manner, and the dress she was waring was so thin, that Vali had a hard time deciding if it should be called pink, or that it was too transparent to be said to properly have a color. Either way, nothing was left up to the imagination as Vali could look down past her smiling face, through the rift of her large bosom, and down to her open legs, revealing that she wasn't wearing any panties.

Vali suppressed a gulp, trying to fight against his inner demons and keep control of his raging hormones. He managed to keep the same detached and cocky smile he always had on, maintaining his cool, but Kuroka wasn't giving up yet.

She leaned forward and… well… licked him. Her tongue started at his collarbone and slowly made its way up to his right ear, tickling at the earlobe for a second before she breathed heavily into his ear. "How about we go back to my room and I can show you just how worthy a woman I am." She whispered to him in a panting breath. Vali wanted to say that it wasn't about 'her worthiness', but he didn't trust himself to open his mouth. Then, Kuroka pulled off the finisher, taking one of Vali's hands and guiding it to her firm, beautiful ass. He could feel the base of her tail twitching against his fingers.

Dammit! His one true weakness! He… cannot resist… the booty!

Kuroka knew that she was breaking through his resistances. She could feel the man shiver underneath her, and his 'dragon' harded into a solid metal pole between her legs. She was going to break him and finally have her dragon kittens.

*Clang!*

Kuroka's world spun around her as she reached up to grab at her now throbbing head, feeling the oncoming lump. She turned her head to see Bran standing behind her holding a frying pan, a very displeased look on her face.

"Kuroka, how many times have I told you, not to do things like this in front of the children!" Bran said, pointing his frying panning in the direction of Ophis, Swan and Le Fay. Vali was too glad for the rescue to point out that Ophis was older than the planet. She was naive as a child anyways. Both the Infinite Dragon God and the Pawn were watching the scene with rather blank expressions, while the littler Pendragon had her hands half covering a face that was rapidly turning red as she peeked at them between her fingers.

"But Shirou! My little pussy is so needy!" Kuroka whimpered loudly, sounding like she was on the verge of tears.

"I don't care, now either control yourself and put on some clothes or you are going to be eating nothing but noodle cups for the rest of the week!" Bran shouted at her.

Kuroka immediately stiffened at the threat. Even her hormone clouded mind still registered that some things could not be jeopardized. The catgirl dismounted from her spot on top of Vali and quickly used her magic to replace her completely inappropriate attire with her usual clothes, which were only mildly inappropriate. With black sorceress parody of a shrine maiden's dress still showed off a lot of T&A, but things were still technically covered.

"Maybe next time you will remember to wait till you aren't at Shirou's table before you try to drag the boy back to your lair." Haku laughed from her own chair at the table, teasing her friend.

Haku was beautiful in her own way, though her body wasn't as curvy as Kuroka's. The twenty-two-year-old demi-kami rocked the 'girl next door look' with her shorter cut sandy brown hair and copper colored eyes. Unlike most of the people from the mystical side of the world, she preferred to walk around dressed in shorts and a tank top.

Usually one wouldn't see the young woman without a bottle of sake in hand, however Shirou brought down the hammer when it came to her drinking at breakfast.

Not because of moral reasons or because she was a bad influence, but rather because he said that the alcohol didn't go with the food, and that if he was going to be cooking their meals, they were going to enjoy them the way he intended them to. Shirou was usually pretty layback, but in the kitchen and dining room, he was a wrathful god, and it was best to do whatever you need to in order to appease him.

With everyone accounted for, they all took their seats and breakfast finally began. "I don't think I'm ever going to get used to this." Siegfried said as he watched his housemates gorging themselves.

Ophis, Saber, Kuroka, Haku, Swan and Vali all ate more than a dozen full grown men at each and every meal. It was a small wonder that Shirou and Le Fay managed to keep up with cooking for all of them. The spread that covered the table should have been enough to feed a hundred people, with plenty to spar, but the demonic swordsman knew that it was all going to be picked clean within the hour.

"Just think of it as dinner and a show." Bikou said with a shrug as the monkey youkai worked at his own food. "Oh man, Shirou, these banana crumpets are incredible."

"Thank you, but it was actually Le Fay who made those." Shirou said as he took one of the crumpets for himself. "Hm, it really is good. You're getting better, Le Fay."

"Thank you, Senpai." Le Fay said cheerfully, not noticing her older brother giving Shirou a death glare. "Do you want to try one, Arthur?"

The older brother blinked in surprise before smile. "Ah, yes. Of course." He said taking one of the baked goods.

Damn, it really was good. As much as he despised Bran, Arthur would have to admit that his sister had become quite the little chef under his guidance.

Having finished eating his reasonably sized portion, Siegfried pushed himself back and looked over towards the head of the table where Rin sat. "So, did anyone come forward and confess to having sent that black winged bitch after the Boosted Gear?" He asked her.

"No. None of the other groups within the brigade are coming forward, but then again, they hardly have too. I know which idiot was behind that 'assassination attempt'." Rin said.

"Is that so." Siegfried said with a rather unpleasant smirk. "You want us to rough them up?"

"No. I plan on confronting them myself later." Rin said with a shake of her head. "Besides, hate it as I might, and as stupid of an idea as it was, they did us a favor. Rias was never planning on actually adding the boy to her peerage, she just wanted to block anyone else from trying."

"Huh? Why the hell would she do that?" Bikou asked, raising a confused eyebrow. "The Boosted Gear is a good pick up, even if the kid is a loser."

"It's because if she did add him to her peerage, then she would have to live with herself knowing that one of the members of her peerage lost their chance at a peaceful life because of her greed." Shirou said. "The Gremory family view their peerage as family, so she couldn't recruit him without going against her principles. However, if his life was targeted already, then she wouldn't be the one putting his life in danger."

"Thus someone decided to trick a Fallen Angel into thinking they were doing their kind a favor by trying to kill him, making it so that he is now aware of the Moonlit World and will start to walk the path of the Crimson Dragon Emperor." Vali said, with a small grin. "Good. I hope he get strong quickly." He was choosing to ignore the fact that if the Fallen Angel had actually been a competent assassin, then they would have had to wait for the Boosted Gear wielder to be reborn again in order to go through with their plans.

"Vali, I'm sorry to break it to you, but I've seen this kid. He's a natural born weakling even by human standards. I'm taking almost no magical potential at all. He'll never be a worthy opponent for you." Bikou said, shaking his head.

"That's where you're wrong. As I am the Strongest White Dragon Emperor, and he is my rival, how can he fail to become anything but the strongest." Vali said, sounding sure of it. He wouldn't allow fate to deprive him of the chance of fighting a real Crimson Dragon Emperor.

"Frankly, I don't care either way. If he has woken up the Boosted Gear, then that means Mr. the Blessed here can grab its blue print and we can start moving towards the real action." Siegfried said, licking his lips at the thought of all the battles that were to come.

It had been the plan since Shirou had first noticed Issei's Boosted Gear nearly a month ago. Using his abilities, Shirou would learn how the Boosted Gear worked and then recreate it's miracle and connecting it to Albion, giving Vali the power of both the Divine Divide and the Boosted Gear, making him a powerhouse that could actually make a difference in the struggle between Ophis and the Great Red.

"Not yet. It's still too early." Rin said taking a long sip from her coffee.

"And why's that?" Siegfried asked, not too happy about having to keep waiting.

Rin rolled her eyes at the battle hungry idiot. "Whenever a new user of the Boosted Gear starts out, it is worse than the average Twice Critical and only possesses the ability to double the users power once and only for a limited period of time. However, the weapon evolves due to its connection to Ddraig's soul and its wielder. This is way each time the Sacred Gear appears it is unique, even though they all come from the same blueprint. If we want Shirou to make a copy that has all of the Boosted Gear's powers, then we would need to wait for its current user to obtain them himself, including the Balance Breaker."

"You can't be serious! That could take years!" Siegfried complained.

"If he doesn't reach it then we will just have to do without. 'Lord' Beelzebub contacted me, saying that they are accelerating their plans. We have until the end of Spring to try and get the Boosted Gear as far as we can." Rin said with a shrug.

"That gives us about three months to do what should take five years." Shirou pointed out, scratching at his chin.

"I suppose that just means we are going to have to find a way to light a fire underneath there asses." Rin said with a slightly whimsical smile. "Sorry Rias, but I've got a schedule to keep. It's your own fault for wasting a whole month."

* * *

 **Now is around the time I expect everyone to be confused.**

 **I'm going to explain how Rin and Company ended up working for Ophis within the next few chapters. The basic idea is that everyone that was once Vali's group is now Rin's group as Vali now works for her.**

 **I also updated the last chapter, adding in the fact that Bran the Blessed was a Nephilim. The logic here being that in his legend he was said to be a 'giant', however Nephilim is actually the word for giant, and that his status as a giant was a mistranslation.**

* * *

 **Rin's peerage:**

 **Saber - Queen (1 queen + 1 rook + 1 knight = 17 pawns)**

 **Shirou - Rook (1 rook + 1 knight + 1 bishop + 5 pawns = 16 pawns)**

 **Kuroka (Secret) - Bishop (1 bishop = 3 pawns)**

 **Swan - Pawn (1 pawn)**

 **Haku (Secret)- Pawn (1 pawn)**

* * *

 **Not part of Rin's peerage, but still work for/with her:**

 **Le Fay Pendragon - Rin's (evil) apprentice**

 **Arthur Pendragon - Le Fay's brother**

 **Seigfried - Sold his soul to Shirou in order to restore Gram to the state it was in when it belonged to Sigmund, Sigurd/Siegfried's father before it was destroyed and reforged as the Gram used to slay the dragon Fafnir in a single strike**

 **Vali - Shirou's brother**

 **Bikou - Guest**

 **Ophis - You'll find out**


	9. Chapter 3 part 1

_She had to keep fighting. She couldn't let herself die. She didn't want to die._

 _Svanhild's leg was twitched underneath her, broken by the beast that she and the others had been sent to hunt. Though in reality, they had been like lambs to the slaughter._

 _The Sigurd Institute had sent their 'test subjects' to fight one Stray Devil after another, and if the children wanted to survive, they had no choice but to fight. Only those who fought would get the medicine needed to stave off the corruption of their bodies that was brought about by the Evil Dragon Blood._

 _The ritual of the dragon's blood, an old legend from the tales of the Norse hero Sigurd in which the hero bathes in the blood of the dragon he had killed. It was said to have empowered the old hero, making he stronger and faster than any human could naturally, giving his physical capabilities equal to that of an Ultimate Class Devil. With the Sigurd Institute's stated goal of recreating the old hero, it didn't come as a surprise when they started to dabble even in that cursed ritual._

 _Those fools had no idea what they were doing, attempting to recreate the ritual that Odin had bestowed upon the hero. It was a ritual of a God of Shamans. Something more complex and dangerous than they could imagine. Though in the end, they were only using it on homunculus. No one would miss the artificial humans._

 _Out of the hundred cloned children used in the experiment, only twenty survived, and of those twenty, only Svanhild remained. The others had all been killed, ripped limb from limb by the insane Stray Devils they were sent to fight before being devoured. It wasn't surprising. It didn't matter how strong the ritual had made them, they had all been eight-year-old children with only basic combat training and equipment._

 _Swan tried to pull herself to her feet, using a nearby road sign as support. However, her broken leg wouldn't hold her, and she just went plummeting down again. A hiss escaped her mouth from the overwhelming pain. She wasn't going anywhere like this._

 _She looked up at the Stray Devil, a monstrous beast the size of an elephant. It had the head of a bird that had been stripped of its feather with a twisted curved beak and four beady eyes, but from its neck down it had the body of a spider with long legs and a sort of blade like stinger coming from the bottom of its body. Swan could hear the slow crunching sound coming from its jaws and had to stop herself from puking when the noticed a bit of an arm sticking out of the corner of its beak as it chewed on the remains of what had been Fitela. While Swan wouldn't claim to have liked the boy, it was now just her alone._

 _It was her turn to die._

 _"I just can't get over it!" The Stray Devil said, its disgusting voice reverberating around them. "You white hairs! You taste so damn good! Better than any other human I've ever tasted!"_

 _Swan lifted up her gun, fighting off a few rounds of holy light shells, only to have them bounce straight off of the targets body. Those that even hit that is, she wasn't trained in how to actually use a gun. If she had the accuracy needed to fire into the monster's eyes, that might have at least causes some damage, but with her trembling arms and poor skills it would have taken a miracle, and just like at every other point in her life, God did not provide._

 _Swan pulled the trigger until she heard the sound of an empty magazine before throwing the gun to the side and pulling out her light sword. She couldn't even dream a wielding it with her leg broken. She just pointed it at the creature, hoping beyond hope that it would somehow stave it off._

 _The Stray paused for a moment, looking at the short beam of light before it opened up its mouth and a beam of red fire shout out._

 _Swan screamed in pain as the energy blast hit her arm, burning at her skin and the resulting explosion sent her bouncing across the road, forcing her to drop her weapon. If it hadn't been for her body being enhanced by the dragon blood, she would have been torn to pieces by that attack. As it was, she was still holding on to life. She got to watch those final moments as the Stray Devil descended down on her, its bird's jaws clacking. It raised one of its spiderlike arms, prepared to snatch the little girl up with a figure rushed between the two of them._

 _With a blur of black and white the Stray Devil's arm was severed and sent flying through the air as the creature screamed. "What the hell!? Where did you come from!?"_

 _Swan looked up to find a boy standing over her. He was probably only twelve or thirteen if his height was anything to go by. He had dark red hair with a few strains of white and was dressed in black and red clothes. But the thing that stuck out to the little girl the most was what was in his hands._

 _Two swords made up of pure magical energy, just like the light spears that Swan had seen the Fallen Angels used, and the Angels were said to have used. Each sword was a mirror of the other, but at the same time, complete opposite. One was a flawless white that glowed in dark surroundings of the night, while the other was pitch black, so dark that its form was cleanly distinguishable from the lesser shadows. The boy was wielding both the holy energy of the Angels and the demonic energy of the Devils._

 _"Are you alright?" The boy asked her, but Swan didn't respond, she just stared at him, wondering if he was real._

 _"Don't ignore me you piece of shit!" The Stray screamed, opening its mouth and shooting out another one of its lasers. The boy didn't move from his position between the monster and the girl, swinging his sword in a flawless motion to deflect the oncoming attack as if it was nothing._

 _Then he said something, words that Swan would never forget. Words she had always waited to hear. "Don't worry. I'm going to save you."_

* * *

Rin knocked on the door to the Occult Research Clubs door, Shirou and Saber standing behind her in their normal positions.

"You can come in." Rias' voice carried through the closed door. The trio started to analyze the situation the moment the doors opened.

The first clue as to what had been going down was that Rias, Issei and Akeno were all standing in the center of the room between the desk and the sofas. Rias' body language was rather rigid and flustered and there was a slight redness to one of Issei's cheeks, showing that he had been slapped.

Rais wasn't the kind of girl to lash out from embarrassment, nor had she shown anything but amusement over the last week for Issei's antics. The boy must have done something stupid in order to make her frustrated, forcing her to discipline him. The only question was, what made the mother goose so flustered as to discipline one of her precious servants?

"Am I interrupting something?" Rin asked, crossing her arms and cocking an eyebrow.

"Not at all, we were just finished." Rias said as the red-haired demoness tried to current her posture. "You can go know Issei. Just remember what I told you."

"R…right." Issei said, sounding more confused and conflicted than upset. Whatever Rias was trying to discipline him over, the boy still didn't get it.

Rin watched the boy leave before sending a telepathic message to Shirou. 'Follow him.' Shirou glanced in his Kings direction, not even nodded to show that he had received the message, just turned and left the room.

"Problems in paradise?" Rin joked as she went over towards one of the empty seats, Saber taking up a position behind her.

"No, not really anyways. Issei is having a hard time adjusting to life as a Devil. He's magical energy is too weak to operate a teleportation circle and he hasn't managed to form even a single contract." Rias said. Rin wondered if Rias ever believed that she would a buy such an excuse. Though even if it wasn't what the situation was about, it was information, and Rin would take whatever information she could get.

Still, too weak to operate a teleportation circle?

While teleporting was powerful and complex magic, no one actually did it directly. Rather each community and powerful clan had their own teleportation system and the circles they used on a daily basis only accessed that system. It was like the teleportation system itself was a super computer while the circles themselves didn't require anything more than a tv remote. Sure Shirou couldn't use one, but that was because of compatibility issues.

"Well, I suppose I could make a mystic code to let him use the teleporter without a circle, the same way I did with Shirou." Rin said scratching her chin.

"Oh, and just how much would that cost me?" Rias deadpanned.

"Oh, you would just have to tell me how you…" Rin started.

"I keep telling you, this is there natural size!" Rias shouted angrily, crossing her arms over her extremely impressive chest. "I never used any magic to grow my breasts!"

"Huh, fine." Rin grumbled. She had long tried to find out the Gremory woman's secret on how they managed to grow their breasts to be so large, but no matter what information she had offered her, Rias still insisted that they where natural. As if Rin would believe that. "I don't know why you bother with fulfilling contracts anyways. Its an old and out of date tradition. You should be focusing more of your time into preparing for the Young Devils' Gathering is starting this Fall. I would think you would want to use all the time you can to bring the Crimson Dragon up to speed. Not wasting his time with babysitting or shopping side jobs."

"Well, unlike you, I have a reputation to keep and completing contracts is a part of it. I can't just change my name and run away from my responsibilities." Rias said with a sigh.

"Yes… well, I don't think I can either. My Grandfather has called for me to return to Hell tomorrow." Rin said, causing Rias to straighten up with surprise.

"What!? Why!?" Rias half shouted before pulling back on her reaction and continuing with a more calm voice. "You haven't spoken to him in… what, four years? What does he want with you now?"

"I honestly have no idea, but if I deny him, it might make a mess for the Sitri family, and I'd rather not cause them any unnecessary trouble. Besides, the old bastard can't touch me anymore; Hell's law is on my side." Rin said with an almost bored shrug. "Still, I'd rather not drag Swan into enemy territory. Would you mind looking after her while I'm gone? It should only be a day or two. I'd ask Sona, but you know how bad she is with kids."

"Of course. I'm sure Gasper would enjoy the company." Rias said, though she still had that concerned mother face on.

"If you keep on worrying about everyone, you are going to start getting wrinkles." Rin teased.

"Wh… no I won't!" Rias shouted indignantly as Akeno broke into giggles, causing her king to pout. "Grr, you are impossible. How does Shirou and Saber deal with you?"

"Probably because they are even worse than I am." Rin chuckled, giving Saber a one-armed hug, slightly surprising the blond swordswoman. "But I suppose it is their utter hopelessness that makes me love them." She said before planting a kiss on her cheek, embarrassing the blond Queen.

* * *

"You're lucky. She cares about you." Shirou said as he sat on one of the many benches outside the old school building. Issei had to practically be dragged down before he would agree to talk, but Shirou had managed to persuade him by sticking a blade against his neck.

"I don't get it, Asia was just a sweet girl. So what if she is a part of the church." Issei said as he stared down at the ground.

"And what was Yuuma?" Shirou said flatly. He could feel Issei tense up beside him. "I'm not saying its wrong to see the best in people, but some caution might do you some good. You won't be the first make kill because he listened to the wrong head."

"Shut up!" Issei growled as Shirou laughed at his expense.

"Rias is just worried about you because you are new to the Moonlit World and aren't in full control of your abilities yet." Shirou said before giving Issei a serious look. "If you want her to stop worrying, then hurry up and get stronger. If you don't, you're going to die."

Issei froze up at the seriousness in Shirou's golden eyes, but then he just scoffed, looking away. "Easy for you to say, you are a super strong rook. I'm just a pawn." Issei said, clenching his fists. "Buchou explained it to me yesterday while we were hunting that Stray Devil. Rooks are stupidly strong, Bishops have a ton of magic power, Knights are crazy fast, and Queens can do all of it. But I'm just a pawn."

"A Stray huh." Shirou said, latching onto a different part of what Issei had said. His expression changed to one of pity. "So you've seen your first Stray. What'd you think about it?"

Issei paused, thinking back to the creature. "Ah…" He wasn't sure what he could say about the thing that wouldn't get him hit for being a pervert. After all, the Stray had the top half of a naked woman grafted onto the body of a large four-legged creature. He had seen its tits and everything. "I guess it was kind of scary looking. I mean, it was a monster."

"I see…" Shirou said closing his eyes. "I wonder what it was like before it became a Stray Devil. No doubt it was just a foolish little girl who didn't know what she was in for." Issei was shocked by the show of empathy for what had seemed like a monster. "I assume Rias explained to you where Strays come from. They are reincarnated Devil's who for one reason or another either kill or run away from their King. It was a feature included in the Evil Pieces in order to protect Devils who were attempting to make the first Peerages, to make sure that none of the canidites where just aiming to try to gain a Devil's power before running off or attacking the King. But the feature was never removed. And now, many high-class devils take advantage of it."

"Take advantage of it?" Issei said, wondering how one could take advantage of turning people into monsters.

"A Devil can either force or trick people into joining their peerage, and once the person has joined, they are trapped. If they try to escape, they will turn into a Stray and while be hunted down and killed. All the while, the Devil doesn't have to worry about any repercussions, because they own them. They can do whatever they want to the people they get to join their peerage, and there isn't anything anyone can do to stop them." Shirou said angrily, thinking about Kuroka.

It was shortly after Rias had added Koneko to her peerage that Rin and her peerage had started to hunt down Kuroka. The SS-class Stray Devil had proved too much for many professional hunters, but Shirou and Saber had managed to capture her. Then once they had her in binds they had asked her why she had done it.

At the time, Kuroka's mind was still mostly her own. She still remembered the things that her old King had done to her and the other members of the peerage, and had recalled how the man had planned on using Koneko to perform experiments to find out just how to make the Nekomatsu Youkai more powerful. The plan had been to use Koneko up and then use whatever knowledge gained to make the stronger older sister more powerful.

Kuroka killed the bastard before he could lay a finger on her little sister. But because she had killed her King, she had become a Stray. She would never have a chance to explain her actions, death was all that awaited her, so she had been forced to flee, leaving her little sister behind, hoping that she would survive.

It had shocked Kuroka when rather than killing her, Rin had added the cat youkai to her peerage, replacing her old two bishop pieces with one mutated bishop piece.

"I… I never thought about it like that." Issei said, seeming shocked.

"I wouldn't be surprised if Rias never thought about it either. She would never consider something so dishonorable. She sees the world in black and white. Rather ironic for a Devil." Shirou said with a small smile. "You should be glad that you managed to get such a kind king. One who won't try to use you to her own gain."

"I hope that wasn't meant as an off handed comment about me, Shirou." Both boys jumped, finding Rin standing behind them with her hands on her hips.

"N…not at all." Shirou said scratching the back of his head.

"We're done with our business here. So come on, we need to get prepared for tomorrow." Rin said, turning to walk.

"As you wish, Master." Shirou said with a cheeky grin. However, he gave Issei one last word of advice before leaving. "Forget about the contracts. Just focus on getting stronger. That is the fasted way for you to become a High-Class Devil and getting your harem. So stop wasting time and get moving."

* * *

 **Next chapter will involve setting put the scene for Issei's rescue mission with Swan butting in, and Rin meeting with her family.**

 **P.S. Saber still has Avalon, so stop bitching about her breast size. Damn fanboys.**

 **P.P.S. Looking for editor... maybe. I don't really care too much, but people won't stop whining. Though I know with 100% certainty that they will continue to whine anyways, so like I said, don't really care.**

* * *

 **Challenges!**

* * *

 **I have decided to post my own challenges underneath some of my new chapters for the coming weeks to see if anyone will actually do them. I got a complete list of them on my profile page, but on one ever reads profiles.**

 **I will say though that just because I say it is a challenge doesn't mean I might not write it in the future if I can get enough support and manage to motivate myself.**

* * *

 **(Fate/Stay Night X Magi):** Without Regrets: "You know that these people you work so hard to protect will abandon you. You are heading for your hill of swords alone. So tell me, why don't you curse your fate?" The Djinn asked the young man who had managed to climb through his dungeon without the help of a Magi, all the while protecting the fools who had entered of there own free will. The answer he gives will change all of their lives forever.

Shirou finds himself in the middle of the desert and is picked up by a group of slavers and put in shackles. He later frees himself and the rest of the slaves when they are in sight of a civilization. But the situation is still bad and they are finding it difficult to find enough jobs and food for everyone. Before a week has gone by, a desperate group of men decides to challenge the Dungeon in hopes of getting its treasure and Shirou runs in after them in an attempt to save their lifes.

Shirou has to protect them all the way through the Dungeon and when they get to the end, they meet the Djinn who tells them that even though they got through the dungeon, because they don't have someone who is of the blood of a king or chosen by a Magi, he won't give them anything and that he won't let them leave his dungeon.

Shirou tries to force the Djinn to release them, but he is still weak from fighting the dungeon and the Djinn easy beats him. Afterwards the Djinn tests them by offering all the people Shirou had been protecting a deal, if they denounce Shirou and are willing to leave him to die alone, then they can return to their families. It is an offer that all of them try to take, disgusting the Djinn.

The Djinn then asks Shirou the question. "You know that these people you work so hard to protect will abandon you. You are heading for your hill of swords alone. So tell me, why don't you curse your fate?"

Impressed by Shirou's willingness to continue down his path even though he knows that he is dooming himself, the Djinn decides to go against the rules and makes Shirou his King's Vessel, making a traced version of Caliburn his Metal Vessel.

 **(Fate/Stay Night X RWBY):** Son of Misfortune: Shirou was Ruby's half brother born between Qrow and Summer, but when he vanished into thin air as a baby, Qrow blamed himself, purposefully distancing himself from Summer in hopes that his misfortune wouldn't harm her as well. Years later Qrow finds out that Shirou had been taken so that the family trait of misfortune could be used in order to change the fate of another world. Shirou is returned to him as a nearly grown man at the same time Ruby and Yang were going to start at Beacon. Feeling that he had no right to call himself Shirou's father, he didn't tell the boy that they were blood related, just helping his son as best he could. That turned out to be a horrible mistake as his unknowing half sister falls in love with him. Seriously, the family luck was shit.

\- Shirou inherits Qrows Misfortune Semblance.


	10. Chapter 3 part 2

Vladimir Sokolov stood at attention by the front gate of the Astaroth Castle, waiting for the granddaughter of his King. The old Russian soldier was a big man who still had the look of harsh winters about him and his face was marred by the scars from the old war when he had been mauled to death by the Germans' hounds, back in World War II.

While many Devil's, reincarnated or otherwise, chose to use magic to remove scar tissue as to not look unattractive, the old soldier had keep his as a reminder of what happened to those who let themselves become complacent. His own sacred gear, the Polaris Eye, had allowed him some control over magnetize within his line of sight, and gift he had used to render himself almost untouchable by gunfire. Sadly, it had little effect on the canine jaws.

If it hadn't been for Lord Astaroth needing a few good pawns, Vladimir would have been forced to meet his maker. A meeting that would have gone very very poorly. After all, the dogs had got him while he had been taking part in the infamous 'Raping of Berlin'. Not that he regretted what he did to the Nazi bitches.

A bright green magic circle carrying the clan's insignia appear in front of the steps to the Castle and Vladimir moved forward to greet the arrivals. "Lady Yuri, it has been a while." Vladimir said, bringing a hand to his chest as his mouth twitched into a smirk.

"Yes, I suppose it has. Mark, right?" Yuri said not even looking at the man.

"It's Vladimir." Vladimir said, swallowing down on a few chose Russian phrases. He knew damn well that the girl remembered his name. She was just mocking him. However, this little slight was quickly forgotten as he actually got a look at the girl. Vladimir's eyes widened, and he took an involuntary step backwards in surprise. "What is that!?"

"Hm? What is what?" Yuri said, acting innocent.

"That thi…thing around your neck! Is…is that a cross!?" Vladimir shouted, not able to believe it.

"What this? It's just a trinket I picked up the other day. I thought it went well with my outfit." Yuri said, as she actually touched the thing, lifting it forward for the man to inspect, causing him to take another step back. It was more outlandish to see a Devil walking around wearing a cross than it was for them to be completely naked. Merely touching one was supposed to cause pain to Devils. Even looking at the silver trinket stung the pawn's eyes. "Do you like it?"

"No!" Vladimir shouted immediately, his mind racing. What was Lord Astaroth going to say when he saw his granddaughter wearing a cross of all thing? How was she even doing that!?

"Hmph, well what do you know about fashion anyways." Yuri said before stumping straight past the stunned pawn. "Come on, Shirou, Saber, lets get this over with." She said, calling to her Queen and Rook.

"Of course, Master." The two responded in almost perfect sync, smirking a bit as they passed Vladimir by, enjoying their master's prank.

While Yuri herself was dressed as if going to a semi-formal dinner party with her white blouse, fashionable red over shirt and black skirt, her two servants looked ready for war. The blond girl was dressed in blue and silver armor covered in runic symbols and had a large sword strapped to her side. Meanwhile, the boy was dressed in heavy black Kevlar with a blue enchanted shroud layered on top of it. While he had no visible weapons, that didn't really make much of a difference. After all, a Nephilim is capable of creating the same light construct weapons as their Angel fathers.

While Yuri herself never confirmed her Rook's true nature, the Astaroth family had gotten to get a good look at it four years ago, during an unofficial Rating Game. It was a sight that none of them had forgotten.

In the beginning, little Yuri Astaroth had been the pride of the clan. While she was technically a princess, she was not granted the title of High-Class Devil from birth due to the fact that she was only eighteenth in line for the position of head of clan, and Devil Society only recognized the first three heirs. Yuri had managed to wow the entire Underworld with her talents in magical theory and when she was only nine years old, she had risen to the rank of a High-Class Devil for contributions made to Hell's Magic Associations, becoming the youngest in history to rise through the ranks so fast.

It had been clear that she had inherited the Astaroth blood line and that she perhaps would one day be able to achieve the same feat that had made her Uncle, Ajuka Beelzebub, renown as a Super Devil.

The Kankara Formula, a form of magic that allowed the user to comprehend and control the entire world around them. A skill that had only appeared twice in the entire history of the Astaroth bloodline.

Because she was so gifted, Lord Astaroth arranged for her to marry the next heir to the Astaroth Family name, her uncle, Diodora Astaroth, so that the good genes could remain in the main family. However, the girl refused, and called on her right to challenge the potential husband over the rights to her own marriage contract.

Even one thought that all the attention had gone to the little girl's head. Diodora was sixteen, she was twelve. Diodora had a nearly full peerage, while she had only two pieces. Diodora had the backing of the family and even the rules of the unofficial Rating Game were to be placed in his favor. However, when the game finally did start, everyone was in for a shock.

Yuri didn't just beat Diodora. She destroyed him.

Her two servants showed themselves to be users of the holy element and the three of them quickly overwhelmed and removed Diodora's entire peerage with an almost surgical efficiency. Then, they took Diodora, capturing him and restraining him in such a way as to stop him from surrendering.

Then they beat the living shit out of the clan's heir.

It took three days of intensive care before he could walk again, then another week to magically remove all the scars from his body, and finally, another month of therapy, with liberal use of memory erasing magic, before he could look at anything sharper than a butter knife without bursting into tears and pissing himself.

No one knew what had made the cheerful and manipulative girl act in such a terrifying and sadistic manner, but no one doubted afterwards that she was a real Devil.

Lord Astaroth had been outraged and had all but openly disowned his granddaughter, kicking her out of his territory. Something he had to kick himself about later as Yuri had taken all of the secrets she knew about the Astaroth Family's unique magics and gone straight to Serafall Leviathan and the Sitri Clan, who had welcomed the little girl in with open arms. It had also turned Ajuka even more sour towards his father, as the Satan had been especially fond of the imaginative child's skills with crafting.

It had been four years since then, but now Lord Astaroth had decided to attempt to regain control of his granddaughter. Vladimir only hoped that things didn't go as poorly as before.

That child really was a Devil in every sense of the word.

* * *

 **So here is an bit of an introduction to how Rin's interactions with her family is going to go. After this it is going to switch into Rin's point of view (not first person I don't do first person well).**

 **Ajuka's Kankara Formula is basically a Marble Phantasm. So yeah. Big gun.**


	11. Chapter 3 part 3

Rin walked confidently through the grand halls of the castle, acting as if she owned the place. She didn't know why her grandfather had elected to call her in, but the man didn't actually have any power over her life anymore. While she did use the clan's resources from time to time for the sake of convenience, she had already become more or less self-sufficient a long time ago.

That said, she fully expected the man to be trying to leverage her for something. Lord Astaroth was always trying to find someway of increasing his own influence, even at the cost of others. Rin probably only represented a low probability pay out, and he was risking his pride to reach out to her, so the prize must have been good enough for him to think it was worth it. Perhaps whatever the older Devil was looking to gain out of her, Rin could take for herself.

After entering the castle, Vladimir started to lead Rin towards the dining room. This itself told Rin that the Lord was entertaining a guest who he saw as an equal, as if it had just been Rin herself, he would have attempted to lord over her from his seat in his throne room rather than in the dining room. So whatever business he had with her, it had to do with another clan. Of the Devil Clan's that Rin was aware of, only around forty of them could still claim the status of royalty, and of those, Lord Astaroth was only friendly with around twenty.

Not enough information for Rin to mill down all the possibilities, but enough to make her more curious.

While the rest of the castle was pointlessly large and extravagant in order to show of the Astaroth Clan's wealth and stature, the dining room was 'only' as large as your average three story house with three long table with enough room to sit sixty people comfortably. Nearer to the far end of hall was the table reserved for Lord Astaroth, his wives and the honored guests, and at said table was Rin's grandfather, the Lord of Astaroth.

Though the man was nearly three hundred years old, he still had the appearance of a man in his late twenties with darker green hair and red eyes. In fact, with his high shoulders, strong jaw line, and high-class clothes, he looked like something of a model. Though none of that stopped Rin from hating the sight of him, and given the sharp look on his face, the feeling was mutual.

Off to one side of the man was his four wives, arranged in order of when he had married them, with Rin's grandmother being the third wife. Each of them was a beautiful pureblooded Devil woman in elegant dresses, all of them in the clan's signature green.

Lord Astaroth didn't love any of them. They were just baby makers in his eyes. That was all any woman was, the sexist pig. That was why Diodora could be considered the next heir to the clan even though he had seven older siblings, because all of them were women, with the exception of Ajuka, who renounced his claim when he became a Satan.

Even though polygamy was in no way illegal in Devil society, it was still not all that common, if simply before it was a hassle. But Lord Astaroth had done well for himself during the rebellion and had built up a considerable influence, and with it a reputation that would allow him to attract many Clans with beautiful daughters who wished to make connections.

However, Rin barely glanced over these people, as her eyes went to the ones sitting on the other side of the table.

The Lord and Lady of House Phenex where there. The two blond Devils were both dressed in the dark red colors of their house with the Phenex symbol on their clothes. Rin had never meet these two before, but she knew the Phenex clan through some of its children and rumors of its vast wealth.

"Yuri, it has been a long time." Lord Astaroth said as he shifted his attention to his granddaughter.

"Indeed it has, and to be entirely honest, I was surprised when you called me back here. I couldn't help but to wonder what it is you wanted." Rin said, her tone light and her body language casual. If the man expected her to go down onto one knee, he had clearly forgotten who he was dealing with.

"You have had your fun running around in the human world, but it is time for you too come home and fulfill your duties as a pureblooded devil in insuring the survival of our race." Lord Astaroth said. Rin could only roll her eyes. So it was to be this old song and dance again. "Graciously, Lord Phenex has requested you to marry his son, Ruval, so that our bloodlines may continue, and our clans may become closer."

Rin couldn't control her laughter. Was this the old man's game?

Usually, when one arranged a marriage between to different clans, the woman had the right to challenge the engagement by beating the man in combat, proving that he wasn't worthy of her. However, this was only if the two were of equal rank. If one was a High Class Devil and the other was an Ultimate Class, then the wedding could be called off even without the fight, because any match between them was practically rigged.

But Ruval, the Heir to the Phenex family name, was still pending for his promotion to the rank of Ultimate Class Devil, so he could still reliably marry a High Class Devil woman, and given that he was of a power equal to some Ultimate Class Devils, few among the High Class Devils could hope to beat him.

Still, these wasn't some second-class Devil family trying to get ahead in the world. Why was it that the Phenex Family would go out of their way to try to get Rin? Surely someone who was only eighteen in line isn't a good match for a crowned prince. Even if Rin wouldn't be the man's first wife.

"Oh, I wasn't aware that there was a threat to the Astaroth and Phenex bloodlines. Here I thought that they breed like rabbits. How many cousins do I have at this point? Twenty or so? And unless I am mistaken, Ruval already has one wife." Rin joked, infuriating her grandfather as she waved him off, turning towards the Phenex couple. "I'm surprised that you would go out of your way for a girl you have never even seen before."

It was the Lady of Phenex who spoke first, a pretty smile pulling at her lips. While she was something like a hundred and fifty years old, she looked like she was twenty. "True, we have never met in person, but your reputation precedes you."

"Yes, and from the looks of it, the rumors are more than just rumors." Lord Phenex said, his eyes glued to Rin's chest, a bit of a hungry look in them.

It took Rin a moment to realize he wasn't staring at her... modest breasts, but rather at the cross she was wearing.

While in her old life, even though her family worked with the church and she researched a good deal into different ways to user 'God's' name to achieve mysteries, Rin won't have called herself a Christian. God had been something that was useful, but she hadn't worship it. Her continuation of wearing the holy symbol had less to do with devotion and more to do with making fun of other Devils. Besides, she didn't like being told that she couldn't do something.

Once one realized that it was Heaven's System dishing out divine punishment, it was not that hard to get around it, so long as you were creative. If Heaven's System was like anti-virus software on the computer, then it would have been software that hadn't been updated in a thousand years. For a Magus, someone who dedicates their entire life to work around Gaia's influence, evading Heaven's System was a breeze.

So that was the Phenex Clan's end game. They wanted to know how to get around the Devil's weakness to Holy Energy. While the Phoenix's infamous regeneration was an extremely powerful weapon in battles against other Devils, however once Angel's Holy Energy came into the picture, it was next to useless. But if they managed to get Rin to join their family, then perhaps they could find out the secrets to her immunity to the effects of holy energy.

"I see, and tell me, just how much were you going to have to pay Lord Astaroth for my hand in marriage?" Rin asked with a smile. The Lord of Astaroth was less than pleased with the question. "What? Don't I have the right to know just how much I am worth in your eyes?" Rin said innocently.

"We were planning to share the secrets of the ritual used to create our Phoenix Tears instead of any monetary compensation." Lady Phenex said, managing to actually surprise Rin.

Beyond the fact that Phoenix Tears were made with the tears of a member of the Phenex Clan, all information about the ritual surrounding the creation of the powerful healing substance was kept secret, and it wasn't hard to understand why. Phoenix Tears were perhaps more potent than Avalon when it came to the speed of healing, even though it wouldn't replace the users blood or any missing organs. It had been Phenex's money maker and was the reason why they were the richest clan out there.

Having such a magical secret dangled in from of him, it was a wonder that the Lord of Astaroth wasn't drooling. Even if the information was useless without a member of the Phenex Clan to provided tears, such high-grade secrets were like premium crack cocaine to a member of the Astaroth Clan who dealt in information. No wonder her grandfather had been so willing to put his pride on the line.

Too bad for the old man that Rin had already started making her own plans.

"My, that is quite the lavish gift. However, I'm afraid that my grandfather has forgotten that he doesn't actually own my marriage contract." Rin said with a simple shrug of the shoulders.

"You damnedable brat!" Lord Astaroth shouted, knowing full well that he was being shut out of his deal with that one simply sentence.

"The great Lord Astaroth wished for me to marry my Uncle, Diodora, and I beat him in a Rating Game, so he no longer has any say in who I marry." Rin continued as if the man hadn't said anything. Then she looked around the room again. "Speaking of Diodora, I haven't seen him. Don't tell me he is still afraid of me."

"Diodora has currently recovering from an injury he sustained in the human world at the hands of an exorcist." Diodora's mother said, disapproval in her voice.

"Oh, and let me guess, he was in the human world chasing after some Nun with blond hair and green eyes." Rin said in disgust. The women of house Astaroth shifted about a bit in their seats, not denying the accusation. "The predictable shit stain."

Diodora had always had an obsession with holy women, and when Rin had returned one day with Saber in tow, Diodora had immediately sought to do whatever was necessary to have her. He had tried everything he could to get Rin to give him Saber and when she refused, Diodora decided to take her by force. He spoke with is father, convincing the man that it was a good idea for him to marry his niece so that everything that belonged to Rin would then belong to him.

Poor fool didn't know what he was in for.

While Saber herself was merely disgusted with the Devil, Rin and Shirou had been down right wrathful. It didn't work in Diodora's favor that his blond hair, red eyes, tenancy to dress as if he was royalty, and complete obsession with owing Saber reminded them of Gilgamesh. Seeing the bastard bound and bloody was rather therapeutic for them.

"Anyways, since my grandfather doesn't have the right to my marriage contract, if you want to barter with someone, it will have to be me." Rin said, giving the Phenex Lord and Lady a smile. While this hadn't been her plan coming here, she wasn't about to let the opportunity slip by. "While normally I would simply refuse and continue along my way, I understand that you other son is currently engaged to Rias Gremory. I'd hate for people to think that Rias was brave enough to face one of the immortal phoenixes but I wasn't. So I'll tell you what, I will consider Ruval's challenge for my marriage contract after Rias has had her fight with Raiser."

Lord Phenex's mouth twitched in a scowl. He realized what Rin was doing, but still Shirou was the one who spelt it out for everyone involved. "Master, I think you are forgetting that Rias' fight with Raiser isn't to take place for another five years, where as Ruval will be promoted to the rank of Ultimate Class Devil in just over a month. If you wait that long, than Ruval will lose the right to challenge you."

"Is that so." Rin said tilting her head to the side and humming aloud. "Well then, I guess if Lord Phenex wants to have a chance to challenge me, then he will need to convince the Gremory Clan to move up the date."

"I suppose I will have too." Lord Phenex agreed, though he didn't sound happy about having to soon have such a conversation.

"Splendid. Then how about we discuss the stakes." Rin said cheerfully.

"Stakes?" Lady Phenex repeated, as if unsure of what the word meant.

"Of course. You don't honestly expect me to wager my own freedom without you wagering anything in return." Rin said, as if such a thing should be obvious.

"The ritual behind our Clan's…" Lord Phenex started but Rin cut him off.

"Your agreement was with my grandfather, and I already told you that it doesn't matter." Rin said, waving off talk about the Phoenix Tears. As much as she would like information about the ritual, there was only one way she could let this go down. "No, I have a very particular prize in mind for if I win. One that is quite appropriate…"

* * *

"You really are a Devil." Shirou said, shaking his head as they left the dining hall, leaving the older Devils to squabble about whether or not Lord Astaroth would get anything at all out of his granddaughter's arrangement.

"Yeah, but that's not my fault." Rin said as she rubbed the side of her head. "Did she have to scream so loud?"

"What did you expect Lady Phenex to do when you suggested such a bet." Saber said with a slight shake of her head. "I'm amazed she didn't try to kill her husband right then and there for agreeing to it."

"They are still convinced that there is no chance that their son will lose. While Lady Phenex is indignant that Rin would suggest such a thing, neither her nor her husband think that it will come to pass." Shirou said with a sad smile. "I wonder how the girl is going to take it when she finds out her father bet her freedom in a Rating Game."

Rin had made Lord Phenex bet the only thing they had that was of equal value to the marriage contract of a princess, which was the marriage contract of another princess.

While Rin wanted to move up the date of her fight in order to motivate Rias and Issei to take training more seriously, she wasn't going to let her childhood friend end up in a loveless marriage. Even if Rias lost to Raiser, Rin would win her own fight and secure Rias' freedom.

However, since the Phenex Clan's ownership of Rias' marriage contract wasn't a guarantee and the odds seemed to favor Ruval as the one more likely to win, Rin had made the Phenex Clan bet their own daughter, Ravel's marriage contract as well. A bit of poetic justice against a family who thought it was alright to use their influence too force girls into unwilling marriages. The suggestion had sent off the mother like a fire cracker.

"I thought that you wouldn't be one to shy away from a challenge." The trio stopped as Diodora stepped out of one of the side passages with three members of his peerage in tow. The girl's were shrouded in robes in order to hide their faces, since it was Diodora's personal opinion that their beauty was meant only for him to see. However, the man himself was standing quite openly, his loose open shirt showing a long scar across his chest. The wound seemed to be deep, deep enough to be fatal if it had gone untreated for too long. "It's good to see you doing so well, Yuri. How've you been?"

"I was fine… until just a few seconds ago." Rin said, crossing her arms and giving a sigh. "Though since you are here I suppose that saves me the trouble of tracking you down. Now tell me, what the hell are you scheming?"

"Ah, my niece is going to have to be more specific." Diodora said, giving a bit of a chuckle.

"I meant what was with that Fallen Angel in Kuoh." Rin said sharply, giving the man a glare. "And don't bullshit me. I know it was you. I recognized your tampering in the city's security system."

"Ah yes, that. Well, our Lord Beelzebub has been getting impatient with waiting for results. So, he asked me to help push things along." Diodora admitted openly. Of course a bug like him was in Beelzebub's pocket. "Honestly we can't wait forever for Rias Gremory to stop having cold feet and recruit the stupid dragon. It was surprisingly easier to make the Fallen filth believe she was working under orders."

"You do realize if your 'assassin' had actually succeeded in killing him, then we would have to wait for the Crimson Dragon to be reincarnated again." Rin said angrily.

"Ow? I didn't think of that." Diodora said, hardly trying to act surprised. "Though I guess if that had come to pass, then you and that Mongrel of yours would no longer be of any use to the brigade." Both Saber and Shirou's sword hands' twitched. The Gilgamesh comparison was only getting stronger.

"Ever since you got that snake from Ophis, you have become even more arrogant." Rin said with a sigh. "You don't even realize just how pathetically weak you still are. Even if Ophis's power is infinite, giving some of it to you is just a waste."

"What did you say!?" Diodora growled, taking a step forward, but he stopped when Saber and Shirou moved in front of their master, Saber with her blade drawl and Shirou with his light and dark energy weapons in hand. Killing intent radiated from the two, enough to make the Devil back off.

Even if he believed that he was more powerful than they were, since he was chosen to receive one of Ophis's snakes while they hadn't, the mental scars from his fight those four years ago still cut deep. The slight tremble in his hands told them all they needed to know; he still feared them.

Rin looked straight at Diodora with cold eyes. "This is your only warning Diodora. If you ever interfere in Kuoh again, without my permission, I will kill you."

Diodora laughed through gritted teeth. "You are still think that you are untouchable, don't you? I'm going to enjoy watching your fall from grace." He said, before turning and starting to walk off. "Oh, if you are going to see your 'mother', give her my regards."

The way he said the word mother, like it was a joke, brought the order to kill the bastard to the tip of Rin's tongue, and it took all her self-control just to she swallow it down. Having Diodora's die would only cause headaches. Even if she did get away with his murder, there was a good chance that some unfortunate subjects would be brought to light prematurely if people investigated him. Diodora had always been too stupid to cover his own tracks properly. If Khaos Brigade was revealed too quickly, who knew what might happen. Instead, she called out as if to empty space a different order. "Haku, I want you to find out what Diodora has been up to. Start with what he was doing when he received his injury and expand your search from there. Return once you have something good."

"I'll get you all the info you need, but wouldn't it be easier to just stab or poison the prick?" Haku said from where she was leaning up against the wall. The pawn had been there the whole time, ever since Rin and company had first entered the castle. However, with her abilities, she had gone completely unnoticed by all who were not looking for her.

"Easier, yes, but less satisfying than royally screwing him over. If we know what he is scheming, we can get him good." Rin said with a rather sadistic smile. Yes, as a former student of Zelretch, Rin knew that sometimes pranks were a fate worse than death.

"Then consider it done." Haku said with a smile before fading back into the shadows.

* * *

 **Using Diodora's appearance from the novel rather than the anime, because it does a better job of hinting that he and Ajuka weren't necessarily fully related, since they didn't look anything like each other.**

 **Rin is a vengeful bitch as a Devil, but most of her targets deceive it at least a little bit.**


	12. Chapter 12

Serafall Leviathan was the Satan in charge of the public relations office. A job she was either very bad at or unbelievably good at, depending on your perspective.

Serafall went out of her way to go against every stereo type about being a Devil and flaunted her freedom of expression out where everyone could see it, no matter what people said about her. She could be said to be inspiring the next generation of Devils by telling them that they can be whatever they want to be. It could also be said that she was corrupting the minds of innocent children by spreading her weird ideas about love through social media and having mature and even disturbing content that was specifically aimed towards a younger audience. It was all a matter of perspective.

However, to anyone how actually knows her, watching one of 'Miracle Levia-tan's television series or playing one of the corresponding games was always a surreal experience, since she always took inspiration for her characters from the individuals in her life. It was the kind of weirdly funny depictions of their friends and family that kept Swan and Gasper playing each of the new installments. Well, that, and because Serafall always gave them free copies of everything she made before they ever even hit the shelves.

Which was why the two younger reincarnated Devils were sitting around in the dark of Gasper's fortress of near solitude playing the alpha to the newest MMORPG, doing a quest line involving the 'Bejeweled Princess' and her 'Allies of Justice', helping a cartoon version of Rin and her peerage to track down an evil sorcerer who was responsible for putting up the force field around the Castle that 'Little So-tan', Miracle Levia-tan cute baby sister, was being held in. The goal being to use the sorcerer to break through the force field so that Miracle Levia-tan could be united with her little sister and they could all go back home and *****CENSORED*****.

It was the kind of thing that if Rin or Sona ever saw, the two of them would probably pull a Gasper and try to crawl into a box to hide away from the world, or at least put paper bags on their heads to mask their faces. Still, it was still a pretty addictive game.

"Drink your berserker potions already. If you don't increase your damage output, we aren't going to finish this mob off before my crowd control spells deplete all my mana." Gasper said, making sure to move around the monsters in a wide strafe in order to keep them clustered together for his area of effect spells. Gasper's custom character was a middle school girl with short blond hair who wore a pretty pink costume and used crowd control magic in order to hold off the enemy while the rest of the team thinned the ranks. An almost thoughtful recreation of the real Gasper, given that the real boy always cross dressed in a female school uniform and possessed the ability to freeze people in place with his Sacred Gear, the Forbidden Balor View, a Sacred Gear that the half-blooded vampire was very good at using on accident, the main reason why he wasn't allowed to attend classes, or even leave his room. Not that Swan really went to many classes either, her temper making her a little to dangerous to the other students. It was for this reason that the two similarly aged children were often left together during the day.

"No way! I'm not going to waste it on these weaklings when the boss is just around the corner. I can tank the blows if I have too once a majority of these little shits are out of the way." Swan said, not really caring to mask her swears. She had picked a high DPS rogue class with duel swords and ranged weaponry. While Gasper had picked his character to be as cute as possible, Swan had modeled hers a little more after her big brother, making him tall with red hair and dark clothes.

Then were more than half way through the dungeon when a shout came from outside of the room. "What were you th..!?" Swan glanced towards the door in surprise, but the all the sound outside stopped. Shrugging to herself, she turned back to her computer.

"Oh, what the hell!?" She growled as she stared at the respond screen, her character having been dead for over a minute already.

"S…sorry." Gasper whimpered from inside of his coffin. The girly boy must have been spooked into activating his Forbidden Balor View again, freezing Swan while her character got pounded into gravy. "I… I didn't mean too."

"…Jeez, get out of that stupid thing. I keep telling you it's no big deal. Why do you always have to be such a whiner? We'll just have to repeat the raid later." Swan grumbled to herself as she tossed her controller to the side. Even while she had a bit of a temper to her, Swan found it rather difficult to get properly angry at Gasper. It would be like kicking a puppy that has already been kicked.

The boy honestly needed therapy, and not to just be allowed to hide away from the world, or that was what Rin said. Rias however just coddled her bishop, not wanting to do anything that might cause him more emotional harm. She didn't have the kind of tough love needed to help people heal after trauma. Again, that was what Rin said.

"What was all that yelling about anyways?" Swan asked a little miffed that she only got to hear the first few words before being blocked out of it.

"I… I don't really know." Gasper's voice said. He was still not coming out of the coffin. Probably couldn't hear much from inside of that thing.

"Well, I'm going to go find out what this is all about." Swan said, venturing out from the dark room and moving towards the Occult Research Club's office room. She could still hear voices coming from there but not as loud as before. She stopped outside of the room behind the door, content to just listen in without letting her presence be known.

"Are you going?" Kiba said, his tone not suggesting he was mad or upset about anything.

"Yeah, I am. I have to go. Asia is my friend after all. I'm the one who has to save her." Hyoudou said. It sounded as though the idiot was being as thick headed and stubborn as ever. Swan wondered what his friend needed saving from. Was this Asia another pervert who pissed off a group of girls by spying on them while they were changing? Asia didn't sound like a boy's name.

"You will get killed. Even if you have your Sacred Gear, and even if you use Promotion, you can't take down a group of Exorcists and Fallen Angels by yourself." Kiba said, giving it all as facts rather than opinions. Swan's eyes widened a bit. Exorcists and Fallen Angels, in Kuoh? Why? And why was the pervert trying to get involved. Who was this friend of his?

"Even if I die, I will set Asia free!" Hyoudou shouted.

"…Alright then. I'm going to." Kiba said.

"S…say wha..?" Hyoudou stammered out in surprise.

"I don't know much about Asia, but you are my comrade. Even though Buchou is telling us not to go, there's a part of me that respects your decision. Also, I personally don't like Fallen Angels and priests. Actually, I detest them." Kiba said, as if stating that the sky was blue.

Swan could understand the sentiment. After all, both of them had been experimented on by a Church; Kiba the Catholic and her the Orthodox. The only difference between her and Kiba was that the Sigurd Institution was a lot more up front about the fact that everyone involved was disposable.

"Remember what Buchou said? When you step foot in the location I acknowledge as 'Enemy's base', you are able to change into any piece besides the King'. So, isn't she indirectly telling us that 'I acknowledge that the Church is the location where the enemy of Rias Gremory is'?" Kiba said, giving a small laugh. "Buchou indirectly approved you to go. Of course, I think she also means that I should support you as well. Buchou probably has some kind of plan. If not, she would have stopped you by locking you up somewhere."

"…I'm going as well." Koneko said in her emotionally dead voice. "…I feel uneasy about you two going alone."

Swan had heard enough. Whatever it was they were doing, this wasn't any of her concern. Kiba might not have been as skilled as her big brother and sisters, his spars with Saber-nee-san had proven that, but he was strong enough to handle the average Fallen Angel and Rogue Exorcist. Plus, Koneko was there with them. Swan had never seen Koneko fight, but if she was even a quarter as tough as Kuroka, then there wouldn't be anything to worry about.

However, Kiba's next words caught the young girl's attention, making her halt in her tracks. "We can't exactly leave people like Freed to do what they want in our territory."

'Freed…' Hearing that name sent a chill down Swan's spin and a snarl twisted her face. Hot rage pumped through her body, carrying with it the boiling power that she harbored within her. 'Alright, now it's my business.'

* * *

Diodora couldn't help but to grin. Everything was going exactly according to his plan.

Through the rat he had among the Fallen Angels' Priests, it had been easy enough for Diodora to arrange for the newly excommunicated Asia to have a 'chance meeting' with them. Then he just had to use his tap he had placed in their communications network to convince the stupid birds that their precious leader was the one giving them the order to rip out the girl's Sacred Gear.

It was going to be perfect. The poor girl was going to know true despair as her last ray of hope was squashed by the people who had supposedly saved her. And then, at that moment, when she was less than nothing, he would take her. He would strip the girl of her will and add her to his peerage to be his sex slave, just like he had with all the others.

Not that the girl didn't have a special meaning to him. Out of all the holy maidens that he had managed to collect, she was going to be the closest to his ideal. Pure golden blond hair, eyes like shining emeralds, light curves and skin pale as moon light. She was almost identical to the one he really wanted in every way, a perfect substitute.

Yes, everything was going just the way he had planned for it… except for one little hiccup. Those damned Fallen Angels just had to take the girl to 'that' city.

After what had happened with the Crimson Dragon, the Fallen Angels had remained in Kuoh, trying to find an opportunity to lash out at the boy, still unaware that the orders they were trying to carry out were fake. So, when they had gotten control of the nun, they had transferred her there in order to perform the ritual that Diodora had given them. With his ever-rebellious bitch of a niece there, how was Diodora supposed to get at his prize without her getting in his way, the same way she always did whenever she caught a whiff of his plans.

He had been forced to arrange for Yuri to be called away so that he could have his chance to swoop in and caught the girl, all the while making it look like it was someone else so that she didn't get suspicious.

She would figure out that it was him eventually, but by then he would already have what he wanted.

The young master of Astaroth moved towards his own secret workshop where he had already prepared a teleportation circle to take him to the church were everything was going to go down. He had already disabled Astaroth's main teleportation grid. He would be there, ready to collect his prize, while his niece would be stuck in hell until the following day.

"Do you wish for us to accompany you, master?" One of his bishops asked, her emotionally broken voice was like music to his ears.

"Hmph, way would I need any of you? With the power of Ophis on my side, all of those Fallen Angels and Rogue Exorcists will be like ants before me." Diodora said with an arrogant smirk, letting a bit of the chaotic power leak out of him, just so that he could feel its intoxicating chill. "No, I need you girls to stay here and make sure that Yuri doesn't try anything."

"As you wish, master." The girls echoed together, bowing there heads.

With this taken care of, Diodora stepped forward into the massive teleportation circle, prepared to be transported into the human world.

…

The world flashed green around him and Diodora found himself completely submerged in extremely hot water.

Shock and confusion took over, leaving the man flailing about in the water until his head broke the surface. "Wha… what the hell!?" Diodora said as he gasped for breath, trying to figure out where exactly he was.

"Diodora? What are you doing here?" Diodora froze as the voice registered with him and heavy steam around him started to clear. It was in the middle of a massive pool, and off to one side was not only his own older brother, but all four Satans as well as several members of their peerages. He had somehow been teleported directly into the Satans' private bath.

'…but how did… Yuri… That brat! How did she…!? When did she…!?' Diodora's thoughts were a jumbled mess as it slowly dawned on him that he was in the presence of around twenty of the hundred strongest Devils in all of hell… none of whom liked him very much, and all of them were naked as the day they were born.

"Ah, it's the young Lord of Astaroth. It has been so long since I have seen you that I didn't recognize you at first." Sirzechs Lucifer said in a welcoming tone, seeming not to mind the fact that Diodora had been teleported straight into the middle of their bath. History's strongest Devil sat with his wife, legs spread wide to reveal a monstrosity that left Diodora feeling extremely inadequate as both a Devil and a man. "Well, don't stand on ceremony. Strip down and join us."

"L…lord Lucifer. I'm sorry but I really must be go…" Diodora started but Serafall Leviathin cut him off.

"You can't stay clothed in the bath silly! Now hurry up and take off those layers!" The self proclaimed magical girl said cheerfully. Waves started to appear in the water, small at first, but slowly getting stronger. "You actually got here just on time! We were just about to start our splash fight!"

Diodora didn't have time to say anything as a wave crashed into him. Within seconds, all the Devil's in the pool were all throwing the water around, until it seemed like they were in the middle of a water spout. Diodora was thrown left and right, unable to do anything to resist as he was completely outclassed.

In the moments before Diodora was pummeled unconscious by the crashing waves, he cursed his niece. He would have his revenge for this… somehow….

* * *

 **I originally had a section devoted to Rin going to see her mother, having it explain why the woman isn't a part of Rin's life and why she didn't just go home after her business in hell was dealt with. However, this scene was extremely dark and uncomfortable, so I removed it.**

 **Some people are already getting on my case about things being too dark when a good deal of the tone is light. I would like to point out to these people that I didn't make this shit up when it comes to Angels raping non-Christian women. That was just how the Nephilim are defined in the Book of Genesis. Though admittedly they were supposed to be something like fifty feet tall (Making Goliath who was supposed to be fifteen feet tall look like a hobbit). As for why god would have Angels use non-Christian woman for breeding his super soldiers, there isn't a better way to turn a family against you then taking away a woman's baby. Would kind of alienate his followers. Then again, I guess God never really had any problems with killing his followers' babies (see the Book of Exodus).**

* * *

 **Challenges!**

* * *

 **I have decided to post my own challenges underneath some of my new chapters for the coming weeks to see if anyone will actually do them. I got a complete list of them on my profile page, but on one ever reads profiles.**

 **I will say though that just because I say it is a challenge doesn't mean I might not write it in the future if I can get enough support and manage to motivate myself.**

* * *

 **(Fate/Stay Night X Seiken Tsukai no World Break)** : Savior of One: Miyu's wish for an older brother didn't stop with just a single life time. With both brother and sister reincarnated together once again, Shirou continues his duties as her brother, turning down the chance of becoming a Savior so that nothing could get between them. However, when Shirou is forced to reveal his strength in order to take down a Metaphysical being, he is pushed into the political world of the Saviors and must fend off any responsibilities that might mean he would have to leave his little sister behind. The words over-protective doesn't even begin to cover it.

\- A possible way of introducing Shirou and Miyu into the world is to have them be Moroha's cousins, since the boy was supposed to have been raised by his uncle and aunt after his parents deaths.

\- I would have Shirou being the one to take down the Hydra.

\- Whether you want Shirou and Miyu to maintain their old age gap or not is up to you.

\- Shirou openly admits to being a reincarnation, so that he doesn't have to go to normal school, but doesn't apply for becoming a Savior and claims that he doesn't have any combat related skills in his previous life, up until the point he stabs whatever monster he was made to fight with a couple million swords.


End file.
